The Secret's In The Telling
by watchxxthexsky
Summary: Lucas and Peyton never admitted their feelings for each other, so Lucas and Brooke continued to date throughout their junior year, on and off. Now, it's the summer between junior and senior year. With Brooke in California, anything can happen. AUish LP.
1. Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying

Okay, I should be just doing a one-shot or doing more for All We Ever Needed, but I'm having a hard time with it. So, I'm bringing to you another long fic. I'm crazy, yes… but I've already got other chapters planned out. I know… I'm ridiculous.

Okay, it's another AU. Brooke goes with Peyton to see if her father is okay, instead of Lucas. So, Lucas and Peyton never admit their feelings for one another. Brooke and Lucas continue dating on and off for the rest of their junior year. This starts the summer after that, and Brooke has left for California, much like season 2, and the two have decided to take a break while they're apart. Forgive me if I don't follow the storylines from season 2 completely… it's been so long since I've watched that season, because it is completely heartbreaking and not easy to watch.

I don't own OTH; all belongs to Mark Schwahn and Tollins/Robbins productions. The title of the fic belongs to Dashboard Confessional, and the title of this chapter belongs to Fall Out Boy.

* * *

_I used to obsess over living,  
Now I only obsess over you_

"Looks like it's just you and me this summer."

The two blonde teenagers sat together in the darkness of night. The waves were glittering right before them and the temperature had dropped quite a bit, making this summer night a surprisingly cold one.

As soon as the words had left the boy's mouth, the curly haired girl jumped into his arms, wrapping herself around him. Surprised, but not showing it, he cupped the back of her neck and closed his eyes; no matter how many times they hugged, he always ended up using this signature move on her and only her.

Pulling away, she nodded sadly and wiped her eyes with the end of her sleeve miserably.

He noticed this and kept one hand on her back. "Peyton…" he started sadly, "no word from Jake yet?"

She shook her head violently. "Nope. He's gone for good this time, and I'm not expecting any kind of contact whatsoever," she spat out bitterly. Then she softened. "I know he has to do this for him and Jenny, and I can't be angry about that."

"But you are," he pointed out.

"No, I'm not… just sad."

"I'm sorry, Peyt." He noticed she was shivering and rubbed her arm. "Let's get you home."

Once again she shook her head. "No, I can't be there alone. Will you stay with me?"

Lucas knew she was hiding something, but he nodded hesitantly and stood up to lead her home.

-----

Peyton walked into her bedroom nervously, her arms crossed in front of her chest, and glancing around suspiciously.

Lucas watched her with concern. He would always be worried about her, no matter what happened in their lives. "Peyton, you've got to tell me what's going on. I'm really worried."

"I've been getting these really creepy e-mails lately, and then today this woman shows up on my doorstep, and she knew all of these things about me. Lucas, she told me she was my mother! That's crazy, my mom is dead, Luke. I was there at the hospital, I watched her die!"

Lucas raised his eyebrow in surprise and was about to speak when they both heard the siren of a fire truck pass by. Lucas gulped and started shaking a little. "I did something tonight, Peyton that I can't take back."

Suddenly all of her worries were gone and she was concerned about Lucas.

He walked over to her bed and sat down, her following. "I was walking and I saw… the dealership, Dan's dealership… it was on fire. And his car was sitting outside, and I just somehow knew he was still in there. So, I ran in there and saved him. I don't know why I did it, Peyt… after all the shit he's put everyone through, but I just couldn't let him burn to death."

Peyton's eyes were wide and she was unconsciously stroking his arm for comfort. "Wow a second mother and an almost dead dad. What the hell is happening in Tree Hill?"

Despite the heavy moment Lucas and Peyton both managed to laugh at her joke. "Same thing as always; another day, another dramatic event to deal with. It's one huge never ending cycle."

"Mm, I suppose you're right."

Lucas stood up and stretched. "Okay, I'm going to go lock all the doors, make sure your windows are secure. Everything will be okay, Blondie. You have nothing to be scared of. I'm here." He ruffled her blonde curls and walked out of her room.

"Great," Peyton murmured to the empty room.

-----

An hour later found Peyton lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, and Lucas sitting in her computer chair, nearly falling asleep.

Suddenly Peyton shot up and gasped. "Did you hear that?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Peyton I told you I secured your house – no one's here, and no one's going to get in. I didn't hear anything, you're fine okay?"

Peyton breathed in deeply. "So, Brooke told me that you two are officially broken up. How are you feeling?"

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Actually, I told her I wanted to break up with her right before she left for California."

Peyton laughed loudly and sat up. "Great timing, really."

"I'm a real piece of work, huh?" He tipped his head back and chuckled. "It's just, the two of us have always been so on and off, and when we are on, all we do is fight and make each other miserable. It was fun at first, but now – the fighting and her jealousy has pretty much taken over. And, really what I said was that we should take this summer apart to figure out what we really wanted. I think she thinks it's another break, but I think this time it's really over."

Though this was her best friend they were talking about, Peyton couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach when he admitted it was over between them. Peyton couldn't deny it – her feelings for Lucas had never dissipated. If anything, they had intensified.

"I'm sorry, Peyt – I know she's your best friend,"

Peyton cut him off. "You're one of my best friends too, Luke – if you need to talk, do it. Besides, I'm going to get an earful this summer from her; you might as well be able to talk to me too."

"Thanks Peyton, I really appreciate you being here for me."

"I'm really glad you're here too, Luke. We kind of lost each other for a while, but hopefully that's over now, right?"

Lucas looked directly into her sparkling emerald eyes. "It's always gonna be there isn't it… you and me?"

Peyton felt a lump forming in her throat, and her heart thumped a little faster, so she nodded shyly and a small grin formed on her face.

Lucas looked on at the girl in front of him. He knew it was horrible, but in that moment every feeling he'd ever had toward her bubbled up inside of him. Actually, he knew they'd never disappeared. He'd always loved her, and even this past year spent with Brooke hadn't made that disappear. Lucas knew that he was a horrible person for these thoughts, but he couldn't stop them – and he knew, he had tried that whole year to forget about her, to no avail. It was hopeless – Lucas could never forget or move on from his first love. No matter how hard he tried to fit Brooke into that mold.

"Lucas, do you ever wonder…" She started and then hesitated. "Never mind, it's stupid."

"No what, Peyton? Do I ever wonder what? I'm sure it's not stupid."

Peyton tapped her fingers against her chin nervously. "Do you ever wonder what could've been? I mean, what we could've been?"

He knew he should've been surprised by her question, but for some reason, he wasn't. "Almost every day, Peyt. I'm sorry if that makes me sound like an awful person, because… of Brooke. But, I think about it all the time."

The butterflies in Peyton's stomach had multiplied. "I'm the one who asked you – if anything we're both awful people. Because I wonder every day about what would've happened if I hadn't walked away from you at Dan's party. Or, if you would've not chosen Brooke after I came to you that night in your room."

Lucas exhaled noisily and put his head in his hands. Yeah, that was a night he thought about frequently. The night he stood between Peyton and Brooke and had to make a choice. Really, Peyton had made the choice – she told Brooke she was there about a CD, and never brought it up again. Until now, that is.

"I know, Peyton – I think about those nights all the time. And… sometimes I wish I could change what happened. But here we are. I was with Brooke – and hey, you fell in love with Jake. So, not all was lost."

Peyton laughed bitterly. Of course he was trying to get away from the subject now. In a move that was so not the girl Peyton Sawyer knew herself to be, she took a bold chance. "I guess you're right, I did have Jake. But there's one thing about Jake and I – he's not you."

Lucas knew that this kind of talk wasn't good for his heart condition. He'd wanted to hear these things from her all along. Even if it was scary, it was what he wanted.

Peyton stood up and walked to her bathroom. "I'm getting ready for bed. You can sleep downstairs… or here." She gave him a pointed look and walked into the room. If she was going to be bold, she was going to be bold all the way.

"What just happened?" Lucas whispered. Hours ago, they were just friends, and he was connected to her best friend. Now, the air between them had shifted and something was bound to happen. He was nervous and excited._ It's going to be one interesting summer_, he thought to himself.

Peyton stepped out of the bathroom and was in a fitted tank top and red pajama shorts that showed off her tanned, long legs. She raised an eyebrow, as if asking for an answer.

Lucas stood up and smiled shyly. "I'm definitely staying here tonight."

_From day one I talked about getting out  
But not forgetting about  
How my worst fears are letting out  
He said why put a new address  
On the same old loneliness  
_

* * *

Okay, let me know what you think! I hope it wasn't bad – I can't help but feel that this resembles some of the cliché crap I've read in the past. I don't think it will after this, because it is an AU fic, but with elements of the same timeline of season 2 and 3. Let me know your thoughts! 


	2. A Bitter Song

_It found me to hold me, but I don't like it at all.  
Won't feed it, won't grow it, it's folded in my stomach.  
_

A rapid knocking on his door woke Lucas up. He fumbled for his alarm clock and checked out the time: _8:23_. Who the hell would be at his door this early? "I'm coming," Lucas called out, but the knocking only got louder and more insistent. "Holy shit, I'm coming, I'm…" He trailed off when he saw his best friend, Haley James Scott standing on the other side.

Without a word, Lucas scooped her into his arms and held her tightly. He didn't care why the hell she was home; he was just excited to have her back again.

"Oh my God, Hales… what are you doing here?" He asked, letting her go and ushering her and all of her luggage in.

Haley smiled sadly and shrugged. "It was time to come home. I couldn't do the tour anymore. I needed to come home to my husband."

Lucas smiled and embraced her once more. "That's great, Hales, I'm so happy you decided to come back. So why aren't you with Nathan?"

"Oh I was with him. Wait – Luke, did you know Dan is in the hospital? The dealership caught fire with him in it! You should know – he's your father, too."

Lucas nodded and looked away. "Yeah, I did hear that. I'm just… not ready or sure if I want to go see him."

Haley understood. "But um, yeah, I went with him to the hospital but after that he made it clear that he wasn't very happy to see me. So, tomorrow he's leaving for High Flyer's. And the apartment is still his, and being there by myself brings back too many memories…"

"You don't even have to ask, Hales. You'll stay here."

Haley sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them back up, tears were pooled there. She rushed over to wrap her arms around him again. "Thank you so much Luke."

"Shh, I know. I know things are hard right now, but everything's going to be okay."

"I really hope you're right," Haley whispered out weakly.

"Well since my mom's gone for the summer, I'm sure you can take her room until she gets back. I know she wouldn't mind."

"Wait, where is Karen? What the hell happened while I was gone?" Haley was now excited, forgetting her sadness for a moment.

"Oh Hales, more than you know. My mom and Andy got pretty serious, and now she's spending the summer with him in New Zealand. I'm really happy for her, Andy is a great guy."

"Wow, good for her, if anyone deserves that, it's Karen," She hesitated and then moved on. "So Deb's running the café then?"

"Yeah, and I'm helping out too. Why?"

"I was hoping to get my job back but Deb is not exactly my number one fan."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I know she has partial ownership, but really it's my mom's café, I say you're back. And we could always use the help – the café is constantly busy, you know."

Haley nodded, grateful. "So, how are you and Brooke?"

"We're broken up. Officially."

Haley sat down on his bed and snickered. "Okay, right."

"What?"

"You two break up all the time. You've been together less than 9 months and you've already managed to break up 3 times. I'm sure this one won't last either."

Lucas shook his head adamantly. "No, it's over for good this time, I think. I broke up with her right before she left for California. I couldn't do it anymore, Hales. You know the jealousy and fighting, it got to be too much."

"So you've finally stopped pretending then?" Haley questioned. She was never a huge fan of Brooke. They had formed a friendship, and she hung out with her and Lucas, or her and Peyton, but she knew Brooke was no good for her best friend. Not to mention the fact that she knew for a fact Luke had never gotten over a certain blonde, broody artist.

Before Lucas could answer her question, another person knocked on his door and stepped through.

"Peyton," Lucas spoke, the happiness evident in his voice.

"Hi Lucas, I just… Haley!"

Haley stepped forward to hug Peyton, excited at seeing her best girl friend, but Peyton stepped back. "What are you doing here?"

Haley frowned at the distance. "I came home. I couldn't stay away from Nathan any longer, and I missed you and Lucas a whole lot."

Peyton wanted to be mad at Haley and hold a grudge at her. She was upset with her for abandoning Nathan and proving her theory right. But she was so happy to see her other best friend back home, she couldn't stay mad forever. She rushed over to hug Haley. "I'm so glad you're home, Hales. But just because you're back doesn't automatically mean I forgive you or that I'm not still mad."

Haley nodded and stood back to look at Peyton. "I totally get that Peyton, and we'll talk about it, and I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you, I swear. But I'm sensing you two need to be alone, so I'll just be in my new room if you need anything," She sang out as she wheeled her luggage to Karen's room.

Peyton nervously wrung her hands together, looking anywhere in his room except into his eyes. "So Haley's your new roomie, huh?"

Lucas stood up to face her. "Yeah, she didn't want to go back to the apartment, she figured it would be too hard. And seeing as her parents sold the house and are traveling the country, she really didn't have any place to go. I'm just so thankful she's back."

"Yeah, well I'm not thrilled with her, but I am glad to have her home."

Lucas sighed and walked closer to her. "I like your new hair. You look beautiful."

Peyton blushed and fingered her short, straight haircut. "Yeah well, Ellie had the whole long haired thing happening, and I don't want to look like her. I mean, if what she was saying is true."

"You haven't talked to your dad yet?"

"Haven't been able to reach him. Really, I'm not sure if I want to find out the truth."

Luke nodded sympathetically then cleared his throat. "So, what did you come over here to talk about?"

Peyton sat down on his bed and motioned for him to come sit with her. "Two nights ago, Luke… are we going to talk about it or are we going to pretend it didn't happen?"

Lucas rubbed his chin and looked over at her. Even though he loved her curly locks, he couldn't deny that she looked so gorgeous with her new hairstyle. "Peyt, I tried talking to you about it yesterday but you practically threw me out the door and avoided all of my calls."

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry, I am. I just needed time to process what happened."

"And…?" Lucas prodded.

She stood up abruptly and backed up. "And you know what? I still need more time to think. Lucas, I'm so sorry. We will talk, just not… now." With that, Peyton Sawyer had once again run away from him when things were too intense.

"Peyton!" Lucas called out and ran toward his door. By the time he got there, she was already in her car and driving down the street.

"Okay, I _so_ didn't mean to eavesdrop, but whatever, I did. What the hell happened between you two?" Haley spoke up from his doorway.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Got time for a long story?"

_After Peyton stepped out of her bathroom, she and Lucas gravitated to her bed without saying a word. The energy in her room was crackling with intensity._

_Lucas was the first to lie down and Peyton lay down next to him. They both turned on their sides to face each other. He brought one hand up to stroke her face, and she licked her lips in anticipation, looking down at his. _

_They both moved in at the same time, wanting so desperately to taste each other. Their lips crashed together, moving roughly. His tongue swept over her bottom lip, asking for more. Her mouth opened, and they explored each other, groaning at the sweet taste they'd almost forgotten. Lucas couldn't believe he'd gone this long without kissing her. He hadn't forgotten how she tasted, but it was somehow ten times better now. _

_Peyton brought her hands to his shirt and lifted it over his head. After it was off, Peyton couldn't help but admire his toned body and sculpted abs. Lucas forced her to lay back down, and lifted her shirt, dropping kisses around her stomach, making her insides flutter. He trailed his way back up and reached her neck. Peyton let out a loud moan and turned her head to the side to grant him better access. She opened her eyes for a split second, but when she did, she saw the picture of herself and Brooke that she had sitting on her nightstand._

"_Brooke." Peyton whispered._

_Lucas pulled back confused. Peyton pointed to the picture she was gazing at. "I can't do this to her Lucas. I'm her best friend and this – us – is so off limits." _

_Lucas rolled off of her and sat on the edge of her bed. "Peyt, I broke it off with her."_

"_Yeah, and this is what, the 4__th__ time? Lucas, she's still in love with you, and you just broke it off today. We shouldn't be doing this." _

_Lucas pulled his shirt back on and stood up. "We will be talking about this," he promised. "I'll sleep in your dad's room across the hall for tonight; I still don't want you to be alone."_

_Peyton nodded and turned her back to him. Even as he walked out her door and across the hall, he could hear her quiet sobs penetrating her room._

Haley picked up the nearest pillow and hit him over the head. "Are you kidding me Lucas Eugene?"

"Oh God, do you have to middle name me?"

"Yes, in fact, I do. Are you _kidding_ me?! You just broke up with Brooke, a.k.a Peyton's BEST friend. What the hell were you thinking?" Haley huffed out, a wild look in her eyes.

Lucas rolled his eyes and stood up to his full height. "Okay, I was thinking that I've had feelings for Peyton Sawyer since the first moment I laid eyes on her, and that I've been in love with her since the first moment we spoke. And I was there in her room, and she was saying things I've wanted to hear since she pushed me away that night… I just wanted to be with her."

Haley's face softened and she put a hand on Lucas's shoulder. "I know that, Luke, I know how much you care about her and how long you've wanted to be with her. But… Brooke is going to kill you guys when she finds out. And you two just broke up that day. Couldn't you wait to make your move?"

"Honestly? No. I've waited long enough."

Haley knew that this was going to blow up in their faces, but she couldn't help but admire her best friend in that second. He was going after what he wanted, and not holding back. She wished she could do that.

"But, she's feeling guilty about Brooke, and she's still getting over Jake, so… I don't know what's happening or how she's feeling. It doesn't help that she won't talk to me about it," Lucas groaned.

"Yeah, well that's Peyton. You know her as well as I do. It's how she deals with things. Give her time; she's probably got a million things running through her mind. She'll open up when she's ready."

"I know you're right." Lucas stood up and forced a smile on his face. "Okay, what do you say we head over to the café and grab some food, roomie?"

"Sounds great." With that, Haley led the way.

-----

Peyton was sitting on her bed, knees pulled up, and sketchpad resting there. Whenever she was feeling particularly sad or angry, new inspiration for drawing came. She was currently working on a picture of her and Lucas staring at each other with the words: **It's Always Gonna Be There **printed in bold at the top. Her furious scribbling on the page was interrupted by the vibrating of her phone. _Brooke_ flashed across the screen, and she considered ignoring the call, but her guilt got the best of her.

"Hello?"

"Hey buddy! It's the one and only B. Davis coming to you from sunny CA."

Peyton had to smile at that. "Like I don't know your voice. How is it out there?"

"Amazing! I mean, I hardly ever see my parents, as if that's a shock. There's plenty of shopping and beaches and _boys_."

Her ears perked. "Boys, eh? So, you're not… pining after Lucas?" She tried to make her voice sound as normal as possible.

"Well, I do really miss him. And I'm trying hard not to pick up the phone and call him, but I feel myself giving in. All these boys are just a distraction so far," Brooke sighed miserably. "How's he doing?"

A blush crept up her neck and she felt her words get twisted before they even came out. "I haven't really seen him that much. Dan, he… got caught in a fire at the dealership. So, I think he's dealing with that. And I've been dealing with my own stuff."

"Oh my God, is Dan ok?"

"No one knows. He hasn't woken up yet."

"Wow, maybe I should call Lucas then…"

"Yeah, maybe."

"You sound distant P, you thinking about Jake?"

Peyton felt her eyes rolling unconsciously. "Yep, I'm thinking about Jake."

"I'm sorry girlie. I hate what happened with you guys. I know I'm not there this summer to help you feel better and get you out. But you do – you need to get out and meet new boys and have a good time. Heck, Lucas is the only other one stuck there this summer. You two should hang out – make sure he doesn't hook up with any skanks, and he can make sure you don't get too out of control," Brooke half-joked.

Peyton laughed nervously. "Right Brooke. Sounds like a great plan." She heard yelling at the other end of the line.

"Okay, tonight is a rare night that Mother and Father want me to join them for dinner, so I need to get going," She spit out with contempt.

"Have fun with that!"

"Oh you know it. Well, I'll call you in a couple of days and let you know what happens when I call Lucas. Love you P. Sawyer!"

"Love you..." The dial tone sounded, "too."

_Oh crap_. Peyton thought. If she didn't feel guilty before, she sure did now.

_It's not fair, I found love.  
It made me say that.  
Get Back you'll never see daylight, If I'm not strong, it just might._

* * *

Let me know what you think! Thanks for the positive feedback with the first chapter! I hope this was as good! 


	3. Rapid Hope Loss

Thanks for the great reviews! I love you guys!

* * *

_I guess that all you've got is all you're gonna get,  
so much for, so much more  
I guess that all you've got is all you're gonna get,  
so much for, so much more_

It had been 6 long days since Lucas had spoken to Peyton. Every time he called her, her phone would go straight to voicemail; whenever he went over there she appeared to be "asleep" or usually wasn't home at all. Haley told him that her and Peyton had been spending a lot of time together, but refused to open up about what happened with Lucas. "Just give her time, Luke, I know she'll come around." Haley had said after many failed attempts at trying to get through to her. If Lucas heard that phrase one more time he was going to explode.

It was a Thursday evening and Lucas and Haley were closing down the café for the night. Haley wished the last customers a good night and locked the door behind them, falling against it in exhaustion.

Lucas glanced up and chuckled. "Yeah, that's how I feel. It's been a long day."

"You can say that again," Haley mocked, while wiping down the tables.

"It's been a long day," he repeated, being goofy. The best friends laughed and rolled their eyes. Lucas cleared his throat and focused on a particular spot on the counter. "So, um, how is… Peyton doing?"

Haley sighed and sat down for a moment. "Honestly? She's not doing too well, Luke. This whole Elizabeth thing is freaking her out, and she can't get a hold of her dad – so she has no idea what to think. Whenever Brooke does call, it only makes her feel guiltier, though from what I gather all Brooke can talk about is herself. I don't even think she knows about Peyton's problems." Haley stopped to roll her eyes, and her tone was getting angrier thinking about the brunette. "And Luke… she won't say it directly, but I know she misses you. She does the same thing you do – constantly asking how you are and worrying about your well-being."

Lucas pounded his head against the counter in frustration. "Then why the hell won't she come see me? I have been trying to talk to her for 6 days, Hales, 6 days! And she's constantly avoiding me."

"If you want my honest opinion, she's probably embarrassed about admitting her true feelings for you so quickly after your significant others left. And… I think she can't trust herself around you."

Lucas stood up straighter and tilted his head. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's clear you two are insanely attracted to each other, and there is a heavy emotional connection there. She'll end up doing something she's not sure she's ready for," Haley pointed out.

"I guess I get that. I just wish… Brooke and I aren't even together. Why is she freaking out about this so much?"

"Lucas, this is girl world. It's like an unwritten code – don't go for your best friend's ex. Well, in certain circumstances, I guess it works – but Brooke still has deep feelings for you."

"But I don't feel the same way! I just want Peyton."

"Yeah, great job – it only took you 8 or so months to figure that one out, genius. You should've never started dating Brooke in the first place."

Lucas groaned and hit his head against the counter repeatedly until Haley placed her hand there so his head collided with her soft skin. He looked up at her and groaned again. "I know… you're right."

The two friends finished cleaning up in silence. As they were walking out the door, Haley decided to speak up once more. "So, have you even spoken to Brooke since the break up?"

He chuckled nervously and avoided her eyes. "She called me today to see how I was dealing with the whole Dan thing. And she tried to talk about us, but I avoided it."

Haley stopped and turned him towards her. "Avoided it how? Lucas, you're not telling me something."

Lucas wrapped one arm around Haley and made them keep walking.

_Lucas stared at the ringing phone in his hands and almost ignored the name flashing across the screen. He decided he might as well deal with her now rather than later. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Broody, it's me – I was just calling to see how you were doing," This Brooke didn't sound so confident; she sounded nervous and insecure, although trying to hide it._

"_Hey Brooke, I'm doing okay. How are you doing? How's California?" It's true, he had broken up with her, but he still cared about her. He still wanted to make sure some day they could be friends again._

"_I'm doing great, actually. California is beautiful, it's nice getting to see my parents once every 5 days or so." They both chuckled and he noticed she sounded perkier. "I've met a lot of new people, and that's been awesome." _

_He knew she was prodding him to get jealous or have some sort of boyfriend-ish response. "Oh yeah, good, I'm glad you're getting out there."_

"_Well, I must warn you, Luke, I've met some pretty cute guys out here."_

"_Brooke, that's great. We're broken up, remember. You're free to date other people and do as you please. It'll be good for you." _

_He heard her sharp intake of breath on the other line, and almost felt guilty. "Oh yeah, I guess… you're right. So, have you? Met anyone, I mean?" _

"_Actually, I think I have." He didn't know what compelled him to say it, or why he did it, but once it was out he couldn't take it back. _

"_What?" Brooke nearly shrieked. "How could you have met someone, Lucas?"_

"_Brooke, we're broken up!"_

"_We break up all the time!" She countered._

"_Yeah, you're right, we do. And do you think that's a healthy way to live out that relationship? You were always angry or upset with me. We were always either fighting or having sex near the last couple months. It wasn't good Brooke." _

"_I know it may not have been great, but I thought we could try again when I came back." Her already raspy voice came out thick and gravelly. _

"_Brooke, I'm sorry. You know how much I care about you, I really do. We're just not meant to be together like that. I do think we're meant to be great friends though." He hated being harsh or cliché, but she needed it. _

_Brooke scoffed. "_Great friends? _Nice one, Luke. I can't believe you're doing this over the phone."_

"_I broke it off in person before you left. Which I will admit was not the greatest possible time to do it. Brooke, admit it – we weren't happy."_

"_Maybe you weren't, but I was." He could hear her breathing get heavier and he closed his eyes. This didn't feel good. "Who the hell could you have met in a week?" _

_Lucas choked up; he was hoping she had forgotten what he had let slip, though it was what led to the fight. "Brooke, it's... P- probably no one you know. This isn't something you want to talk about. I really am sorry."_

"_Yeah, I bet you are." _

_All he heard after that was the dial tone._

By the time he had finished relaying the story to Haley, they were home.

"Oh wow. So Brooke isn't taking this well, obviously."

"Thanks Hales, I feel bad enough already. This so isn't going to help with Peyton."

Haley walked over and rubbed his hand comfortingly. "Everything will work out. You two… you two are meant to be together."

"You think?" He asked hopefully.

"I really do." Haley looked thoughtful. "I know at first I wasn't very supportive. But, I truly think you guys could have something amazing. After spending time with Peyton, I'm even more assured. So Brooke didn't even ask about Dan?"

Lucas shook his head, just realizing it himself. "No, actually she didn't. Wow, that's… I don't even know what to say."

Haley shook her head in disbelief. "Wow, selfish would be one term."

"Okay, I'm _done_ brooding for tonight. I'm gonna go change, you grab some movies, I'll get the popcorn and we'll meet back here?"

"Sounds awesome!"

-----

Lucas walked into his room tiredly. The café had been hectic all day, and to top it off, his phone call with Brooke on his lunch break had wiped him out. As he was taking off his shirt, an angry Peyton Sawyer stormed through his door and slammed it shut. Lucas looked at her with wide eyes and a skeptical expression on his face.

"Lucas Scott, what the hell?!" She fumed.

"Excuse me? Sorry I'm lost, but seeing as you've been avoiding me for 6 days, I have no idea what you're talking about," he bit out snarkily.

"Don't! Don't you dare get snide with me." She seemed to notice his bare chest, because for a moment she faltered. "So, guess who I just got off the phone with? Brooke. A sobbing Brooke Davis, and do you wanna take a stab at why she was sobbing?"

She didn't even wait for him to respond, and continued. "I'll tell you why. Because you told her you had met someone else! Lucas, what the hell were you thinking? We kissed once, and yeah okay – I told you some things that indicated I have feelings for you. But that's all – there's nothing going on anymore."

Lucas was getting fed up. "Conceited much, Peyt? How do you even know I was referring to you? You haven't seen me all week, I could've met someone," he yelled out, matching her tone.

Peyton literally took a step back and a look of shock came to her face. "Y-you met someone? Someone other than me?"

Lucas smiled inwardly, knowing his statement had affected her. "No, but seeing the way you reacted, I know you do care. You can't say there's nothing going on between us, Peyt. Can't you feel it?"

Peyton didn't seem angry anymore, rather she looked deflated, and plopped down on the edge of his bed. He sat down next to her and they both just stared at their feet.

"Luke, I do care about you, and I do have feelings for you. But we can't okay? I cannot do this to her. We've been best friends for way longer than either of us has known you. Doing this… would betray her. It'd kill her, Luke."

Lucas turned to face her and grabbed her hands. "But you want to?"

Peyton stood up and discreetly wiped a tear away. "It doesn't matter what I want! I can't do this to her."

"But you'll do this to me? To yourself? When are you ever going to put yourself first, Peyton? God, take a risk for once and make yourself happy." He had his hands on her shoulders and was looking in her eyes, trying to talk some sense into her.

"I'm sorry Luke, I just have too much to risk." She wasn't sure if she meant her friendship with Brooke, or her own heart.

Lucas nodded and looked like a kid whose favorite toy had just broken.

"Luke, I know this sucks and that you're hurting – but I don't want to lose you as a friend. This all just spiraled out of control. I can't lose you though, I still want my friend."

Lucas laughed bitterly and threw his head back. "Peyton, I don't know if I can just be your friend knowing that you feel the same way and that we could be together."

"So what it's all or nothing?" Peyton's sarcasm was coming back full force.

"Just for a little while, Peyt. It hurts just being around you and knowing we can't have what we really want."

Peyton was ignoring the 'we' and pretended he was just saying 'I.' "Fine, if that's the way you want it, Lucas. We're not even friends anymore then. If that's what you want."

Peyton started walking out the door when she heard his solemn voice speak up. "What I want is you. What I've always wanted… is you. Brooke was never it, you were. It was always you, Peyt."

Peyton visibly paused, tears stinging her eyes. She held her head up and walked out of his room, fighting all the way not to turn back.

_Do what you must if that's what you wish,  
I can't be a party to this  
you have a sense that you were born with  
You'll find a way to make things right._

* * *

Okay, I know a lot of you aren't happy that I haven't gotten them together, and I'm doing the whole "Peyton sacrificing herself for Brooke thing." But remember, this is the first time around for LP, and I think this is how she would act. But be patient – good things are definitely ahead.

And I wasn't trying to hate on Brooke too much, I do like her, most of the time. But season 1 Brooke was not good. And I figured if she and Luke had continued to date, she would've never changed, especially if they were stuck in a vicious cycle.

Okay, let me know what you think! I'll try to update soon; I have a lot of inspiration for this one right now.


	4. The Song Remains The Same

So, I'm still really excited about this story – but I haven't gotten as much feedback lately. I know how it is, when you're busy or whatever, but I'd love if you guys could let me know what you like, what you don't. Or if you have any suggestions, those will be welcomed too! Just let me know what you think, please review!

Tomorrow is my birthday, so this is like a birthday present – except it's for you guys! I was feeling happy. :) Enjoy!

* * *

_I had a dream  
Oh, yeah  
Crazy dream, uh-huh.  
Anything I wanted to know  
Any place I needed to go_

"_I have wanted this for so long."_

"_Me too. And now, we can have it." _

"_No, no, no. I don't mean just that. I want this. You know? I want to be here. I want to have everything with you. I want it all. I want us, Peyton."_

Peyton shot up from her bed, breathing heavy and pouring sweat. She grasped the sheets close to her body and closed her eyes, attempting to calm herself down and not think about the agonizing dream she just had.

Peyton thought about that night often; why she ran away from him, what she could have done differently, and most of all the heartbroken look in Lucas's eye as she coldly rejected him. The blonde lay back down and shut her eyes, thinking of a different scenario, one where she had stayed with him, and admitted to him that she wanted everything with him too. Maybe if that had happened, they'd be together now. They could be happy and not have to worry about hurting Brooke. She'd get to experience the love she always wanted to. Her eyes flew open and she tried desperately to shake these thoughts from her head.

"Hey girlie, you ready to get out of this house and have some fun?" Haley's voice boomed from the stairs.

Peyton rolled her eyes and sat up just in time to see Haley emerge in her room.

"Haley, I appreciate your concern; I know you think I'm upset or something, but I'm not – I promise you I'm fine."

"Peyton, if I have to hear you say 'I'm fine' one more time, I am never speaking to you again. I do not believe for one minute that you are fine. You don't have to lie to me."

Peyton continued on in silence, turning her head the other way, looking away from her friend.

Haley sighed and came to sit on the bed with Peyton. "I know you're upset about this Ellie person, and that with the one phone call you've had with your dad, he wouldn't explain much more than you already know, and that he won't be home until the end of summer. I know you're worried what she's saying is really true. And I know that you're hurting because the one person you want to be there for you isn't."

"Brooke's 2000 miles away, and she's really busy, and hurt…"

Haley was getting fed up, and her tone of voice showed it. "So what? She's supposed to be your best friend! And she hasn't even asked you once how you're doing. I'm willing to bet she knows nothing about this woman, or how upset you are. She's mourning over a relationship that never had a real chance of working. Besides, I wasn't talking about her – I was talking about Lucas."

Peyton pursed her lips and squinted her eyes. "Lucas has nothing to do with this. And besides… he made it perfectly clear he doesn't want me in his life. So, I have no choice where he's concerned."

"But you do, Peyton. I may not know you as well as Lucas or _Brooke_," the name came out with a bitter snap, "but I'd like to think we're pretty close friends, and I know what's going on with you. I know you have feelings for Lucas, dare I say, you're in love with him, and you're too afraid of ruining your friendship with Brooke to actually go after him."

Peyton's mouth opened and closed, resembling a fish out of water. Haley had hit the nail on the head. But as always, denial was her true best friend.

"I'm just confused and upset, I miss Jake. And some old feelings just came back because Lucas was taking care of me. That's all," she dismissed Haley's claim with a wave of her hand.

The short brunette rolled her eyes and hit the bedspread. "Keep lying, Peyton. But I can see it. You're not fooling anyone. I love you Peyton, next to Luke, you're my best friend. I just want you both to be happy. And I think you could really do that for each other."

-----

After the intense conversation about Lucas, and some brooding from Peyton, Haley and Peyton decided to go out and enjoy the day. They had gone to the beach and sunbathed, browsed the local record store where Peyton scored some vinyls that she'd been dying for, and had dinner at the café, because they knew Lucas wasn't working. Currently, they were in Peyton's living room watching episodes of _Sex and the City _on DVD.

"Carrie and Big are so meant to be together," Haley stated.

Peyton nodded, but added, "What about Aidan?"

Haley looked over at Peyton and smiled. "Aidan's great, but he was just a distraction until those two could finally get their act together."

Peyton huffed and flipped her hair behind her ear. Haley had been doing this all day; dropping little hints about her and Lucas. "Hales… stop it right now. I don't know what you're insinuating, but me and Lucas are not meant to be."

Haley held up her hands in defense and smirked. "Hey, I was just talking about the show; you're the one that made the connection of you and Lucas to Carrie and Big. But hey – now that you mention it…"

Haley was cut off by the Led Zeppelin ring tone of Peyton's phone. "Saved by the bell," the curly blonde muttered.

"Peyton!" A shrill voice Haley recognized from the other side of the room as Brooke's.

"Hey Brooke, what's up?"

"Not much P. Sawyer – soaking up the last rays of today's sun. So, have you seen Lucas and his rebound skank around town yet?"

Peyton licked her lips nervously. "Nope. I haven't seen much of Luke at all, actually. He's been busy at the café I believe. Me and Hales have just been hanging out, mostly."

"You and tutor girl? Ugh, you must be really lonely without me."

Haley heard this from across the room and shot a middle finger out towards the phone, making Peyton silently laugh.

"Hey, Haley's a great girl. You two seemed to get along before she left on tour."

"Yeah, I guess, mostly I just got to know her because of Lucas. I wanted to make him happy by being friends with his best friend. Anyway, what's new with you?"

"Actually, Brooke, this woman –"

"Oh my God, Peyton, you should see this beautiful piece of man candy coming out of the water. Oh crap, he's coming over to me, I've got to go, I promise we'll talk tomorrow."

Peyton held the phone in front of her disbelievingly, her mouth agape.

Haley shrugged and gave her a pointed look. "Looks like she's not exactly up for Best Friend of the Year award."

-----

Lucas stood in front of the large two-story home, pacing back and forth, hands shaking slightly.

He had spent his whole day in his room, inspiration flowing from his fingertips, working on a novel no one yet knew about. The inspiration came from all of the hurt and sadness this thing with Peyton was putting him through. He also spent a majority of the day just thinking about her. How much he loved spending time with her, her beautiful blonde hair and captivating eyes, and the intensity she held within her. If all she could give him was friendship, then he'd take it. He'd done it for all those months with Brooke, while still secretly having feelings for her best friend. He supposed he could do it now. Not having her in his life proved to be too much to handle.

Before he knew it, he was knocking on the door. Once it opened, he was greeted with the sight of his best friend.

He crinkled his brow. "What are you doing here?"

"Peyton and I were having a _Sex and the City_ marathon. But, I'm leaving now, so I'll see you at home."

Lucas hugged her as she was leaving. "Thank God I missed the girl-fest."

Haley punched his arm and continued walking.

"Hales, who is at the door?" She trailed off when she saw Lucas standing there.

Peyton crossed her arms defensively. "What are you dong here?"

_God, even when she's angry, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, _Lucas thought wistfully.

"If friends is all you'll give me, then I'll have to take it, because I'd rather have you as my friend than nothing at all. I get why we can't be together, I guess – your friendship with Brooke means the world to you. But just being without you these past few weeks has nearly killed me, Peyt. I miss talking to you, just hearing about your day, and spending time with you. I want that back, and if all we can be is friends… then so be it."

This man was too good to be true. He'd do anything for her. Peyton just stared at him for a long time, not sure what to do next, but he spoke up before she could wonder any longer.

"But here's my issue… I can't pretend there are no feelings there for you. There always has been, and there probably will always be. I'll try my best, but we both know it's there. But, if it's what you really want… I will try my hardest to push them aside." He was giving her one more chance to do away with all of this "just friends business."

Peyton gulped hard and closed her eyes briefly. It wasn't what she wanted – not by a long shot. Though Brooke hadn't been the best friend lately, she'd stuck by Peyton when she needed her the most, and that's what counted. Peyton's resolve was decreasing daily, but she had to be strong. "That's what I want," her voice came out hesitant and unconvincing.

Lucas knew she didn't mean it, but for her sake, he pretended. He had a feeling she was caving, and he smiled inwardly. He could patiently wait until it would happen; he didn't think he'd have to wait too long.

"So Peyt, how are you? I've been really worried, not being able to talk to you. Have you figured out anything else about this Ellie woman?"

Lucas intended to continue on with his questioning, but before he could speak another word, his arms were full of Peyton. He was confused by it, but he didn't question it; having her in his arms was more than he could ask for. He closed his eyes and breathed her in.

The minute his concerned questioning came out, tears welled up in her eyes. Just to hear that someone out there cared about her, and that someone was this amazing boy, who she loved so much, moved her beyond belief. To know she wasn't alone, gave her the comfort she had been craving since the beginning of summer.

"Thank you, Lucas."

_Oh, you dont know what youre missing now.  
Any little song that you know  
Everything thats small has to grow.  
And it has to grow!_

* * *

I am SO sorry for the long wait! Usually I try to be better than that, but it's been a crazy couple of weeks, and I just got my laptop back this week, because it had to be wiped clean and restored. It was a big ordeal. But, I am back in the writing groove, so updates for this and _All We Ever Needed_ should be coming along more often. 

So this isn't my favorite chapter – actually I kind of hate it. But, the next few chapters will start moving pretty fluidly – we'll be getting some L/P action. ;)

Let me know what you thought!


	5. She Paints Me Blue

Happy OTH Day! Although - I'm not sure how happy all LP fans will be tonight, I have a feeling from the preview it's going to break my heart.

Okay, so I've had a rush of inspiration for this fic. It's my favorite that I'm writing currently. Also, I want to get this finished or at least mostly finished so I can start the other one I'm brewing up! But this fic probably has 10 or so more chapters, so it's a long way from being finished. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for the great reviews.

* * *

_Tonight I watch the lights go out in your house  
Wondering how I could get so deep  
And you could still get to sleep  
In vain I blame my trembling on the cold air  
And I can't hide that I relied on you  
Like yellow does on blue_

Haley James Scott didn't have a whole lot of experience when it came to love and dating. Sure, she'd gotten married at 16; but her and Nathan hadn't been together all that long before they tied the knot. And their young marriage proved to be another of the statistics; it seemed like they weren't going to make it. Before Nathan, she had never dated anyone. So, it was safe to say her knowledge of relationships was slim. However, when she saw two people in front of her that were in love, she knew it. This was the case as she sat in front of Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. _There is no way these two will last through the summer without hooking up again_, thought Haley smugly.

The pair of blondes were sitting in a booth at Karen's Café, facing each other, bantering and flirting. Since Lucas and Peyton had reconciled as friends, those two and Haley had been nearly inseparable. They'd adapted to waking up early in the morning to get to the beach, where the girls would sunbathe and Lucas would take his morning run along the shore, followed by a swim in the ocean, where after he'd run up to the girls and drench them in the salty water, starting an all out war. Haley usually worked every afternoon, so Lucas and Peyton would follow her there and hang out. After Haley's shift, they'd head over to the Roe household and watch a movie together.

Haley wasn't sure what those two did after the movies, she'd usually go to bed. A lot of nights she heard their quiet giggling. One night, Haley had woken up at 2 a.m. for a glass of water. She saw that Lucas's bedroom door was open and peeked inside, only to find the room empty. After wandering through the rest of the house, she realized the two broody blondes were nowhere to be found. So, she guessed other nights they snuck out to Peyton's house or the beach. She never asked; she supposed it was something that they held sacredly for themselves, since they never brought it up, and she respected that.

"You still with me, Hales?" Peyton's teasing voice asked.

Haley snapped her head up and shook away her thoughts, seeing that Lucas was no longer sitting with them. "Sorry girlie, I just had some things on my mind."

Peyton nodded sympathetically. "Nathan?"

Haley bowed her head. "No, not actually."

Peyton leaned over the table and placed a comforting hand on top of Haley's. "Hales, you've been so great to me since you've been back, and I appreciate that, especially with how cold I was to you in the beginning. But… you haven't even mentioned Nathan once yet, and Lucas says you won't talk to him, either. I know how hard it must be… if you need to talk, I want you to know I'm here."

Haley let her face fall for just a moment and then perked back up. "I just don't want to talk about him yet. I promise when I am ready – I'll let you both know. What I do want to talk about is you and Lucas."

As Haley waggled her eyebrows, Peyton flushed pink with embarrassment and turned her head away. "What do you mean? We're friends, you know this – we all hang out every day."

"Yes, but I don't hang out with you two all night," she teased, forgetting about her own pact to leave the two alone.

Once again, Peyton blushed, but thankfully Lucas walked up to the table to save her from being embarrassed alone.

Lucas looked at Peyton and sighed; she was so beautiful when she was blushing. "Hales – what'd you say to make Peyton blush? Thought I was the only one that could do that."

"Okay, as much as I love you two poking fun at me-"

Haley laughed and patted Peyton's hand. "I was just questioning Ms. Sawyer over here about where you two disappear to after I fall asleep."

Lucas, too, flushed red and rubbed his chin. "None of your business – now get your ass to work. You're on the clock!" He whipped her with a towel as she scurried off, giggling.

Peyton scooted out of the booth. "So, you ready to go catch that flick?"

"I sure am." He held out his arm in offering? "Madam?"

She looped her arm through his. "Thank you kind sir."

As they walked through the door of the café, Deb turned to Haley. "Are those two together yet?"

The only response from Haley was a sarcastic chuckle.

-----

Once outside and walking, Peyton had quickly pulled her arm away from Lucas; it was too hard to have any physical contact with him. Her feelings had not only _not_ gone away, they had intensified beyond belief since they'd been spending every night together.

Their nights together hadn't been anything overly romantic or meant to be anything more than two friends hanging out, but they had been less than innocent as well.

_The second night they snuck away from his house, they had ended up on the beach; their beach, where Lucas had found Peyton sitting in near tears at the beginning of summer; that night where this whole thing had begun._

_Lucas and Peyton were casually strolling along the beach, their feet half in the water, and half in the sand. They were discussing their latest music fixations, Lucas's current reading choice, and the call he'd received from Karen that day. Anything and everything that came to their mind, they discussed; it was almost as if they were back to being just friends. _Almost.

_Lucas was on the right side of Peyton, closer to the ocean. Suddenly, and without her notice, he playfully swooped down and splashed some water up at her._

_Peyton stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him with a teasing gleam in her eye. "Oh you are so dead Eugene."_

_At the sound of his middle name, Lucas picked her up by the waist and ran straight into the ocean, her laughing and wiggling against him in protest. As soon as he was far enough out he plunged down under the water, soaking them both. _

_Once they emerged from the water, playful splashing ensued along with childish name calling and kid antics. It felt good to just have fun again._

_In the middle of all the splashing, dunking, and diving, Peyton's legs had somehow found their way around Lucas's waist. Lucas's hands had somehow found their way to the outside of Peyton's thighs. _

_Lucas was laughing heartily when he realized the intense stare being sent his way by the beautiful blonde in his grasp. His laughing ceased immediately. _

_It surprised even her when Peyton leaned her head forward, as if to kiss him. He smiled reassuringly at her, and she mirrored his smile. Just as their lips were about to meet, an overly loud splash was heard followed by a round of giggle coming from a group of kids running into the ocean. _

_Peyton immediately jumped out of his arms and swam back to the shore with a shout of "Race you to the beach!" _

It wasn't the only time something like that had occurred; various scenarios had happened upon them while spending their evenings together, but something always interrupted them or stopped them from taking that next step. Peyton wanted to stop it all; but she couldn't help herself. This boy-man was addicting.

At the movie theatre, Peyton agreed to buy the junk food whilst Lucas sprung for the tickets. As Lucas was walking to join Peyton at the concession stand, he found her speaking with another guy; and not just any speaking, it was most definitely flirting. Lucas tried in vain to keep his jealousy down. Before he came to stand next to her, he closed his eyes, counted to ten, and attempted to not jump to conclusions. When he finally joined her, the man had left, but his presence still lingered within Lucas.

When Peyton noticed Lucas she attempted a bright face. "Okay, we've got the large popcorn and coke, and I'm definitely buying Reese's Pieces, but Skittles or Sweetarts?"

"Um, Skittles, I guess. So hey – who was that you were talking to?"

Peyton internally groaned, knowing that if Lucas saw the boy that this would be coming. "Um, that was Aidan, he's new in town, and he's our age and will start at THHS in the fall as a senior."

Lucas decided to try another approach and bumped her shoulder with his in a seemingly friendly manner. "Looked like you two were flirting a bit."

Peyton nodded uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah – well, he asked me out on a date, and I kind of said yes."

Lucas stopped dead in his tracks; this was not good. He thought they were getting somewhere with their will-they-won't-they scenario and now he had another roadblock to deal with.

"You coming?"

Lucas nodded solemnly and joined her in the theatre. He never did find out what that movie was all about; his mind was on Peyton Sawyer the entire time.

-----

Haley was exhausted from a long day at work; all she wanted to do was come home, take a hot shower, and fall asleep for hours on end. Walking through the back door, she decided to make herself a cup of tea beforehand, and then proceed with her night as planned. Every plan she had was nixed as she saw her best friend sitting at their kitchen table, head in hands, looking miserable.

"Uh oh," Haley let out, dropping her bag on the floor, "I'm assuming that this must be Peyton related."

"How'd you know?" The sad boy mumbled through the cracks of his fingers, never lifting his eyes to greet his friend.

Haley rolled her eyes as she took a seat. "It's always about Peyton. When is it not?"

"She's going on a date with some new guy, Aidan something or other. We went to the movies this afternoon and she accepted a date from another guy. Hales… I really thought we were getting somewhere. We've almost kissed like a dozen times, and we flirt like there's no tomorrow. I know she feels it too; I just can't take it anymore, Haley. I'm in love with her," he spoke softly.

Haley knew this, and for some reason unbeknownst to her, tears sprang to her eyes; this wasn't even her love story. She moved her chair next to Lucas's and pulled him into a hug. "I know you are, buddy. And I'm sorry – but Lucas, she's in love with you, too. She just doesn't want to give in to these feelings. She loves Brooke too much."

"Yep, and apparently Brooke's feelings are more important than mine _and_ hers. I'm going to bed; don't wake me in the morning. Tell Peyton – tell her to have fun on her date. I don't want to see her tomorrow."

Haley thumped her head against the hard wood of the kitchen table and groaned. She was seriously thinking moving back home wasn't all it was cracked up to be. And then her phone vibrated; Nathan was calling.

_And you're my good feeling, I'm kneeling  
Inside her room she paints me blue  
And you are my reason for breathing  
Inside her room she paints me blue_

* * *

Okay, so I hope that was worth the wait. I think it was anti-climatic? And I apologize for the shortness, but it will serve its purpose. But the next chapter is juicy, I PROMISE! It should be out way faster than this chapter. Let me know your thoughts.

As you can see I love Haley, and LH and PH friendships; but I don't think I'm going to make Naley as much of a big deal; but I'll write them some.


	6. Just Friends

Okay, I'm horrible – it's been over a month since my last update, and I just feel awful. I lost inspiration for a while, but after getting this one out, I think it's back. I promise to have another one up within a week.

I hope this chapter makes up for it, and you all enjoy; and haven't forgotten about my fics! I'm working hard on _All We Ever Needed_.

The song belongs to Gavin! This is a long one, over 3000 words to make up for the wait!

* * *

_I've had other options too  
But all I want is you  
Girl, your body fits me like a glove  
And you showered me with words of love_

As promised, the next morning when Peyton came over for their daily routine, Haley left Lucas alone and let him sleep.

Peyton was sitting on the edge of Haley/Karen's bed, leaning back, resting her weight on the palm of her hands. The curious blonde surveyed the room, taking in all the changes that had been made since Haley had moved in. It was definitely no longer Karen's room; even though it was summer and Haley had missed the last few weeks of school, textbooks were piled up on the desk, next to a picture of herself, Brooke, Haley, and Bevin on the night of Haley's faux bachelorette party. On the nightstand sat a large framed photo of Nathan and Haley on their wedding day, and near it laid the bracelet from the Cracker Jack box Haley hadn't taken off since a certain brunette Scott brother had given to her, which reminded Peyton to question Haley about.

Haley walked into the room and plopped down on the bed next to Peyton, freshly dressed and ready for the day. "What?" Haley questioned insecurely as Peyton stared at her.

"Seriously Hales, you've officially been living in this house for not even 3 weeks now, and you've taken over. You do know Karen is coming back right?" She teased, leaning her shoulder into Haley's.

Haley laughed slightly. "I do. I just have a lot of stuff, and nowhere to put it – and for now I'm pretending that I don't have to move in 9 weeks to who knows where?"

Peyton nodded sympathetically, and then changed the subject. "So, should we wake Lucas and get going? He's usually up before both of us and pestering our asses out the door."

Haley bit her lip and focused on the carpet. Lying was never her area of expertise. "Oh yeah – Lucas wasn't feeling so well last night, I uh, think he's coming down with something, so I figured we should just let him sleep in and rest up."

Peyton stared at her friend suspiciously, curious of what was really going on and why Haley was using her overly cheery voice and avoiding her eyes, but let it go. "Alright, then I guess it's just us girls today. Let's go!"

Peyton linked her arms through Haley's and led them out of the house and down the sidewalk, towards the beach. A clearly awake Lucas watched through his window, his face etched in sorrow.

* * *

Three hours later found Haley lying on her stomach on top of her beach towel reading and old issue of _Glamour_, while Peyton was on her back in the sand, listening to her latest music fix on her I Pod.

The curly blonde removed her earphones and sat up on her elbows. "Okay Hales, you've been acting weird ever since you lied to me about Lucas's whereabouts this morning. What is up?!"

"What do you mean? I told you the truth," Haley barely stuttered out.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Okay, you think I don't know when you're lying? Now, why were you?"

Haley nodded and pulled her hair back. "You're right – I shouldn't lie for him. I'm supposed to be neutral here. Lucas was really upset last night, and all he said was… for you to have fun on your date tonight."

Peyton closed her eyes and swallowed thickly. She should've known this was it.

"Peyton, you wanna tell me about this date you haven't even bothered to mention to me?" Haley's tone was hurt, with a hint of confusion.

Peyton turned on her stomach to lay the same way as Haley. "There's this new guy in town, Aidan. He's pretty cute, and really nice, and he asked me out on a date – I said yes."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Okay, _that's_ shorter than the Cliff's Notes version."

"Alright – Lucas and I have been getting too close lately. We've almost kissed like 10 times, and our flirting has reached an insane level. I can't be doing this when my best friend is still hopelessly in love with him. I need not to feel this way about Lucas. And I'm single – why not go out on a date? It's just a harmless date; doesn't mean it has to lead to a relationship."

"Okay, basically what I heard is you're using this guy to get over Lucas, or forget about him. You know I love you, but Lucas and I have been friends our whole lives – I can't condone you doing this to him. You're better than this; this isn't you."

Peyton nodded her head miserably. "I know, you're right. But the date is tonight – I'm still going to go. I just don't want to hurt Brooke – and I don't want to take the risk of hurting myself."

"But aren't you hurting right now by not giving your heart what it wants?"

* * *

Lucas laid in his bed, his pillow over his face, and all thoughts centered on Peyton. He knew he was being a child by not going out with her and Haley today, but knowing that she was willingly going out with some other guy tonight was breaking his heart.

His thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ring of his phone. His heart leapt, and he hoped it was Peyton calling.

"Hello?" He nearly shouted into the phone, not bothering to check who was calling.

"Hi Lucas!" Came a raspy voice he recognized as his ex-girlfriend's. He had to keep his groan of annoyance in check.

"Hi Brooke," his dull voice answered back.

"Wow, you sound broodier than ever. That new girl of yours no longer yours?" She questioned, and he could tell she was trying not to be snappy.

"Something like that, yeah." He rolled his eyes in annoyance at himself.

He swore he could hear a faint squeal coming from the other end of the conversation. "Really? Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Lucas."

"Thanks Brooke."

"This may or may not be great timing, but considering your summer fling is over, I just wanted to talk to you about something. I know you said we were stuck in a horrible cycle, but why can't we work on our relationship when I get back? Like really work on it – talk things through, communicate, and make and effort to make 'us' work." She paused and drew in a breath, before speaking at a near whisper. "I love you, Lucas."

Lucas couldn't bring himself to feel anything, so he did the worst possible thing he could. "Sure Brooke… let's work things out."

He knew it made him a grade A jerk for thinking what he was, but he hated being alone. And when Lucas Scott got hurt from Peyton Sawyer… his best defense was running to Brooke Davis; a tactic he knew all too well.

* * *

Later on that same night, Haley and Peyton were at the latter's house, getting Peyton ready for her date tonight.

Haley could tell Peyton wasn't all that thrilled; though she looked amazing, as she always did, she didn't make much of an effort to do her hair or make-up, and she put on the first cute outfit she saw in her closet. Haley had seen her take more time getting ready to meet Lucas to casually hang out.

"Alright Blondie, usually when one goes out on a first date they are one of two things: Nervous or excited. Now, you don't seem nervous, and that look definitely isn't one of excitement. Peyton… you don't have to do this as some sort of last attempt at showing that you're a good friend to Brooke. This is getting out of hand."

Peyton sighed and set down the tube of lip gloss she was previously too intent on applying to her already over glossed lips.

"Haley, I'm doing this for me, not Brooke. Whatever I said earlier… just forget about it. I think the UV rays were getting to me," Peyton waved her hand as if to wave away the subject.

Haley rolled her eyes and forced Peyton by the shoulders to face her, and look her in the eyes. "Peyton, you've got to stop punishing yourself for whatever it is you think you've done wrong. If I remember correctly, you had feelings for Lucas first, and Brooke swept in after you two almost hooked up. If anything she was in the wrong. You just… you're a girl in love, and that's not a crime," Haley spoke softly near the end, letting her words sink in. She looked down at her watch and widened her eyes. "Okay, I'm majorly late for meeting Luke. Call me later or tomorrow if you want to talk."

Peyton nodded and watched her friend walk out the door. She surveyed herself in the mirror, dreading the date that was to come, and still mulling Haley's words over in her head.

* * *

Lucas shook his head and playfully clicked his tongue and pointed to his watch.

Haley laughed, out of breath from running to make it on time. "I know, I know… I'm sorry I'm late!"

"Where were you girlie, usually you're the one calling me and screaming if I'm one minute late."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Okay, you over dramatic little girl, I'm only 8 minutes late, and I was with Peyton helping her get ready." As soon as the words slipping out of her mouth, she mentally slapped herself.

Lucas's jaw locked and he winced. "For her date?"

Haley crossed her arms in front of her chest, a frown following the action. "Listen, I know how upset you are about all of this, but come on, your best friend is taking you out and we are going to have fun! And you are going to forget about Peyton… at least for tonight."

Lucas nodded and plastered on a fake smile. Forgetting about Peyton Sawyer was never an option.

* * *

Peyton sat across from Aidan, pushing her food around on her plate and trying hard to fake enthusiasm. They were sitting at a lovely outdoor café, with the warm summer night blowing a slight breeze. The food was fantastic, the setting was definitely romantic, but Peyton could only think of Lucas, not the incredibly kind and gorgeous man sitting across from her. Aidan had light brown hair that curled at the ends, and fell right above his eyes. His deep brown eyes were what struck her first; they seemed to pull you in. He was tall and muscular, and seemed to be the perfect man; only blue eyes and short blonde hair clouded her vision.

Her head shot up from looking at the napkin in her lap when she heard Aidan clear his voice. His eyes were full of concern or annoyance – she couldn't tell at this point. "Is there something wrong, Peyton? You've seemed… distant all night."

Peyton lowered her eyes in guilt. "No, I'm fine… I'm sorry, I've just had a lot weighing on my mind, but I'm having a great time, Aidan."

The handsome boy smiled and set his hand on top of hers. Peyton slowly and subtly withdrew her hand to pick up her glass of water and nervously take a sip. He noticed but let it slide, and opted to tell her a clever anecdote about his job.

Peyton was about to respond when she heard an all-to-familiar laugh penetrate her ears. As she turned around, just like she though, she saw Lucas walking with Haley along the boardwalk. There was no way they wouldn't see her on her date.

Not more than twenty seconds later, she felt a presence at her side, and turned agonizingly slow to look into those blue eyes she loved so dearly.

"Luke, Hales… hi guys. Um, Aidan, these are two of my best friends, Lucas Scott and Haley James. This is Aidan Wilson, he's going to be a senior next year, as well," the other three people could tell she was chattering on nervously.

Always the polite one, Haley reached over and shook the man's hand, smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, Haley." He then leaned over to shake Lucas's hand, but Lucas just stared at him in contempt. When he knew there wasn't going to be a handshake, Aidan dropped his hand and grimaced.

Haley pulled on her best friend's arm. "Lucas, we should go – these two are obviously on their date, let's leave them be."

The look in the curly blonde's eyes was pleading. "No! I mean, you two don't –"

"Yeah, Hales, let's stick around, besides I want to hear how this _date_ is going so far."

Peyton caught the snarky tone immediately, and threw him a glare. "On second thought, Hales you're more than welcome to stay, Lucas you can _leave_."

Haley cringed and waited for the storm to brew.

Lucas and Peyton were caught in a deadly glare, both fuming and neither backing down.

"So Aidan… um, tell us about yourself," Haley smiled encouragingly and took the empty seat next to Peyton. Peyton found Haley's hand under the table and squeezed it quick, thanking her silently for staying. Lucas huffily sat down next to Aidan, noticeably angered. Aidan didn't look overly thrilled for the intrusion on their date, but knew these were Peyton's friends, and that was important.

"I'm originally from Raleigh, but my father and mother were born and raised here, so right in the middle of my junior year they decide they can't wait any longer to move back…"

As Aidan rattled on about his life, Lucas was taking Peyton in. She looked absolutely beautiful, and knowing that she was on a date with this pretentious jackass sitting next to him, made him absolutely nauseous. Peyton caught him staring, and as his eyes roved up her body to her face, they were caught in an intense lock.

When Aidan mentioned he loved basketball, Lucas's head shot up.

"Really? Luke plays basketball too!" Haley exclaimed, trying to ease the palpable tension.

"Really man? You any good?"

Lucas scoffed, not even wanting to pretend he liked this guy. "Yeah, I guess."

"He's just being modest, he's great."

"What position you play?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, and folded his arms.

Peyton was getting fed up. "Shooting guard, Aidan," she spoke politely.

"Wow, so am I, looks like there's going to be some competition this year," the newest addition to the group tried to joke.

"Oh great, on and off the court," Lucas mumbled.

Peyton slammed her hand down on the table. "Will you stop it?" She hissed.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

"Being a stubborn jackass – what is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Are you kidding me Peyton, do you really want to get into this now?"

Peyton stood up, fire in her eyes, and hands shaking from anger. "Will you excuse us, we'll be right back."

She pulled Lucas up, and dragged him around the corner, out of view from prying eyes. When they were finally out of sight and completely alone, she shoved his chest… _hard._

The look on his face was one of shock and before he could respond or question her, she spoke, with venom in her voice.

"How dare you? First, you ignore me this morning, because you're a jealous little boy, who can't handle the fact that I'm dating someone else, and then you crash my date, and you're a complete jerk to me and Aidan, who has been nothing but nice to you! This has got to stop!"

"Excuse me, Peyton? I am so sick of being the one blamed for all of this. Peyt – that night in your room, you were the one questioning me about what we could've been, not the other way around. You started this whole thing, and in true Peyton Sawyer fashion, when it got too hard, you ran! I was willing to work it all out, but you couldn't do that. And then that night in the ocean – you were the one leaning in for the kiss, Peyton. More often than not, it's you starting this between us. I can't handle it anymore. Either you want me or you don't – it's a simple as that. But don't go around on dates trying to make me jealous, it's beneath you." Lucas was seething at this point, but knew he had to put it all out on the line.

Peyton felt the bile rising in her throat and took a moment to compose herself, the tears falling from her eyes, unstopping.

"Lucas, it's comp-"

He rolled his eyes and turned away, hands on his hips, frustration evident in his voice. "I know it's complicated, Peyton, it's the only word you ever use. I know this will hurt Brooke, and I know she's your best friend Peyton. But this is you and me we're talking about – forget about her. Make yourself happy, make us happy. You know it's what you really want."

Peyton opened and closed her mouth, near sobs, not knowing how to respond.

"She's your best friend, and yes she'll be upset and maybe you guys will go through a rough patch, but you guys will smooth it out – best friends can work out anything. I think she's great, but she's not you. I don't want to get in between the two of you – but I have to be with you, Peyton."

As he ended his speech, Peyton felt her heart clenching, and she knew she had to right all her wrongs, and make the best decision for all of them. After moments of silence, with neither knowing what more to say, Lucas started to walk away.

"Okay, Peyton, I guess I have my answer. I'll be seeing you."

Peyton watched him retreat, not wanting to let him go again.

"Lucas!"

At the sound of her voice he stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at her.

Words were futile at this point, and Peyton knew only one way to make him stay. Without hesitation she walked over to him, wrapped her arms around him and pulled his mouth down to hers.

The kiss was slow and languorous; full of raw emotion. Her tongue swept across his lips, wanting only to taste his mouth again, after going so long without it. Lucas was no fool, and quickly obliged, happy that she was taking the first step. One of his hands slid up to cup her face, and the other cradled the small of her back. Both of her hands were in his hair, gripping for dear life.

Their mouths still moving frantically together, he backed her up to the wall of the restaurant, pressing into her, letting her know how much he wanted this; had yearned for this very moment.

When they pulled away, lips swollen from their desire-fueled kisses, he looked into her emerald eyes, to find them shining brighter than he could ever remember. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, then leaned down to rest his against hers, his hands moving at the same time to entwine with hers.

"No running?" He asked, his tone of voice resembling that of a scared child's.

Peyton pressed her lips to his and mumbled into the kiss, "No running."

_I'll forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one_

* * *

I hope this made up for my lack of updates! I think you all are so amazing for sticking with me and loyally reviewing, it makes my day!

I hope this wasn't too fast, but we still have some roadblocks ahead! And sorry to say, but Aidan isn't gone yet – he's serving his purpose. Let me know what you all think.


	7. Shelter

I know… finally. I am so sorry guys, you have no idea how horrible I feel for not updating sooner, but I have been SO busy. I've had two deaths in the family since the last time I updated… the second one really rocked my world, I was extremely close to my grandfather. So, I'm sorry to say… this is one of my worst chapters, BUT, I promise, I'm so focused on this fic now. This is kind of a fluffy filler, but nonetheless I hope y'all enjoy it. All We Ever Needed is kind of on hiatus, until I can come up with something I don't totally hate. Seeing as that one would take place in S5… and the real S5 totally wasn't what I was expecting, I just don't have the heart to do that one right now, but I promise, I am trying hard to come up with something.

* * *

_I guess you don't need it  
I guess you don't want me to repeat it  
But everything I have to give I'll give to you  
It's not like we planned it_

Lucas had been awake for quite some time, staring down at the blonde beauty in his arms. Immediately when he had woken up that morning, he had felt a sense of calm invade his body that he had never felt before. It was like everything in his world was centered and at peace. Upon opening his eyelids he immediately remembered why… Peyton.

After the intense argument and kisses outside of the restaurant last night, Peyton and Lucas had quietly walked hand in hand to her car and left, without a thought concerning the date Peyton had left behind, and the friend Lucas had. All that mattered was each other.

The ride to her house had been tense, and for a while Lucas was uncertain to whether or not she changed her mind, but when her hand slipped softly into his, all fears were dispelled at once.

"_Did you… do you want to… come in, or…?" Her nervousness combined with the biting of her bottom lip was so cute to him, he had to squeeze her hand to reassure her._

"_Of course, let's go in," he nodded._

_Her smiled broadened. _

_The trek up the stairs and to her bedroom felt to Lucas like the longest one he'd ever taken. Their hands remained intertwined the whole time, but words were lost for them, causing extreme nervousness in the boy._

_As soon as they had reached her bedroom, Peyton sat down on the edge of her bed, and Lucas seated himself next to her. They both turned at the exact same moment, anxiety and excitement flooding their minds, to look into each other's eyes. Once again, synced up, they leaned in and connected lips, meeting in a flurry of passion; lips moving roughly, hands stroking over sensitive skin, breathy moans being emitted from both teenagers._

_When the need for air became too great, Peyton gently used her forearms to push him back from her. Their chests heaved for oxygen, and their eyes were lit with pure… bliss._

_When Lucas leant in for another searing kiss, Peyton leant backwards, avoiding the make-out session she knew was in their immediate future._

_Lucas immediately threw a hand up to his mouth, "What, does my breath stink or something?"_

_Peyton chuckled and squeezed his hand. "No, you smell really good."_

"_Okay, then what's the problem?" He quirked an eyebrow._

_Peyton moved her head back and forth in a quirky manner and bit her lip. "I just want to take this… slow. This, us - you and me - it's so important to me, and I want to make sure we do this right. Is that okay… I mean, are you okay with that?"_

_Lucas pulled her close to his body and kissed her forehead, his eyes burning with emotion. "That is more than okay with me Peyton, you're so important to me, and I want this so badly, slow sounds perfect."_

Needless to say, the events of the previous night had led Lucas Scott to stay in Peyton Sawyer's bed all night, holding her while they both slept. He couldn't imagine a time in his life when anything had ever felt so _right_.

The moment she opened her eyes and came out of slumber, Lucas sensed it and tightened his hold on her. She stretched her limbs out, arching like a cat, and yawning. When she realized it was Lucas holding her, a smile graced her delicate features.

"Good morning beautiful," he let out in a near whisper, bending to kiss the top of her head.

The smile she wore only widened. "I thought last night was just a dream."

She felt him shake his head against her neck, and brought a hand up to run through his hair.

"Not even my dreams are this good, baby," he murmured.

Peyton rolled her eyes, but felt her heart constrict at his endearment. "Such a sweet talker you are. You sure know how to charm the ladies."

Lucas's deep laugh drew up chills on her arms. "I don't want to charm other ladies, just you."

Peyton made fake gagging noises, "Seriously, turn it off sometime, dude."

Lucas's eyes were amused, but he didn't say a word. His hands crept up her sides, calloused hands brushing against silky skin, making each swallow to maintain a level head. Just as Peyton was about to close her eyes from the sensory overload, his fingers started digging into her sides, causing her to shoot straight up and laugh hysterically.

"Lucas stop! You have to stop tickling me!" She yelled, trying to tickle him back.

The pair continued laughing and tickling each other on her bed until they were out of breath. The situation found Peyton draped over Lucas, her legs on either side of his hips. When Lucas shifted his body and Peyton gasped, the two were suddenly quite aware of what position they were in. Peyton made a move to get up, but Lucas's large hands grasped her slim hips, and kept her in place.

"Going somewhere?"

Peyton leaned down to brush her nose against his, Eskimo kiss style, then pressed her lips sweetly to the end of his upturned nose. "Nope, I was thinking of staying right here. Good?"

Lucas looked directly into her eyes and captured her lips for a soft kiss. "Good."

The moment could've easily been overcome with lust and desire, but the two chose to kiss slowly, lazily almost - savoring the tenderness of the moment. When their lips parted, Peyton rested her head beneath his chin.

After a few easy, silent moments had passed, Peyton spoke up, the nervousness evident in her voice. "Lucas… do you think, I mean maybe… we should talk about this…"

Lucas sighed and frowned. "What I want to do… is just lay here with my beautiful Blondie and hold her in my arms. That's what I think we should do."

Peyton knew there was a talk in their future, she knew that even though she was committed to this man, this relationship, that there were still issues to sort through. But right now, her man wanted to hold her, and she couldn't think of anything that sounded better. She burrowed her face into his neck, and still laying on top of his body, fell back into a peaceful slumber.

--

Haley James-Scott was angry. No scratch angry - infuriated. Her two best friends had disappeared on her last night, without so much as an explanation as to where they had disappeared. To top that off, they had left her alone with Peyton's date. Dealing with that had not been what she had in mind for a fun night out with her best friend.

After waiting hours on end for a call from one of the brooding blondes, and hearing nothing, Haley decided to go to Peyton's house - the place they always ended up at.

Haley entered the front door and slammed it behind her - trying to send a warning signal in case any… questionable activities were going on. By the time she had reached the middle of the stairs she heard her friends scrambling around the bedroom.

"Peyton Elizabeth and Lucas Eugene! What the hell happened to you two last night?!" Her voice boomed once she reached the opening of Peyton's bedroom door. She hadn't checked to make sure that they had been dressed, but she was thankful to see that it looked like only an innocent sleepover had occurred. Well, as innocent a sleepover as these two with their crackling sexual tension could have.

Lucas was rubbing the back of his neck and trying not to smirk, while Peyton was blushing profusely and ducking her head.

"So, guess what I got to do last night after my _friends_," she emphasized, "left me all alone with your," she pointed to Peyton, "date?" She gave them no time to answer. "Yes, that's right, I had to sit there with him and entertain him while you two probably did it up against the restaurant wall! I had to convince him that you both are good people, and not some hormone crazy lovesick teenagers."

Upon the looks they gave each other, Haley concluded they just might fit that last category. "As happy as I am the two of you have finally got your act together, you need to apologize to him. He looked so sad that you just left him there, Peyton. I know the epic Lucas and Peyton love story cannot be deterred, but just let him down easy. He seems like a great guy."

Peyton nodded and Lucas spoke up. "I'm really sorry to have done that to you Hales, we feel really bad."

Haley laughed. "Yeah, I bet all the making out helped."

Peyton and Lucas both chuckled and nodded. "Okay yeah, that did help."

"But really Haley, I am so sorry. I will call Aidan today and apologize. And you and I will spend some much needed girl-time together today. Kick Lucas out on his ass."

Lucas mocked a hurt look and pouted. Peyton kissed his cheek, and patted his head. "Aw, get over it babe."

Haley and Peyton both giggled.

"I can see where I'm not wanted," Lucas tried to stay mad, but he couldn't with his two favorite women in the room.

"No Lucas, you got us all wrong!" Haley cried out, "We want you to stay… we need someone to make us breakfast."

Peyton fell back on the bed, laughing heartily.

"Nice girlfriend you are," Lucas grumbled out.

Peyton stopped laughing and let her heart beat wildly in her chest at him calling her his girlfriend. As Haley bounded out the door to run down to the kitchen, Peyton hopped out of bed and grasped Lucas's hand before she could exit her room as well.

Lucas turned around and met those emerald eyes he loved so much. "What?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to do this." Her hands reached up to grasp the sides of his face, and pull him down into a loving kiss. He had been caught by surprise, so she took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. Lucas's eyebrows raised, but he sunk into the kiss, wrapping one arm around her waist and burying another fist deep into her curls.

Their foreheads rested together when the kiss was over. "You called me your girlfriend," she spoke in a giddy tone, one that was hard to hide.

Lucas grinned, his heart thumping wildly. "Well… aren't I your boyfriend?:

Peyton didn't waste a second in answering. "You're my boyfriend."

Lucas closed his eyes, a lump forming in his throat; his voice gruff, he spoke: "Those are the sweetest words I've ever heard."

"Get your ass down here blondes!!" The screaming voice of Haley James-Scott came from the kitchen.

Lucas grabbed his girlfriend's hand and led his beauty down to breakfast.

--

After breakfast had been consumed and the three friends had conversed, Lucas had run home to change clothes and shower, promising Peyton he'd be back as soon as possible, leaving the girls to clean up and do the dishes.

Haley was stationed at the sink, soaping up and rinsing the plates, whilst Peyton stood next to her, taking on the task of drying. After moments of feeling Peyton's eyes bore into her head, Haley threw the washcloth down and put a hand to her hip, sass radiating from her.

"What?" Haley snapped.

Peyton furrowed her brows and bit her lip, focusing on rubbing a spot on the fork dry. "_What_, what?"

"You've been staring a hole through my head the past 5 minutes, is there something wrong with my face? Do I have something on my cheek?"

"No! I just… Haley, you haven't been yourself today. I mean, you barely talked throughout breakfast, and you basically just pushed your food around your plate. What's wrong, Foxy? You love to eat!" Peyton laughed out, placing the silverware in its correct spot.

Haley blew her bangs out of face, and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Nothing's wrong, Peyt, I'm just a little tired."

Peyton placed her hand to her friend's shoulder. "Haley, I know you - and I know you're not okay. I also know that Nathan called you the other night, and since then you haven't been your perky self."

Haley started to deny it, started to lie and hide her feelings, but knew if anyone would understand and listen, it would be the faithful friend she had found in Peyton.

The musician walked to the kitchen table and plopped down on the chair; Peyton followed her lead and took a seat next to her, placing a hand on her knee in comfort.

Haley brought a hand up to her throat, rubbing the skin lightly, a trait she inherited from her mother, one she used whenever she was about to get very emotional. "Nathan called. Two nights ago. I was going to tell you or Lucas, but you two had your emotional mini-drama going on, and I didn't want to make you guys worry."

"Hales… who cares what was going on with us, I would've listened! No matter what."

Haley placed her hand on top of Peyton's and gripped. "I know, I know. I guess… I wanted to sort it out in my own head as well before I began to sort it out with you." She took a deep breath. "So, Nathan called. You know… he went to High Flyers. I guess now that it seems Dan's going to be okay, he decided he had to go, and I understand that, I do. I mean I went on an 8 week rock tour. Who am I to hold him back from his dreams? I know.." she stumbled on her words, her throat clenching. "I know that what I did hurt him, hurt him maybe even beyond repair of our relationship, but I wanted to come back and talk it out; see where we stood."

Peyton was still holding her hand, and had now taken to rubbing her back; the tears in Haley's eyes weren't hidden. She didn't have a good feeling about where this conversation was going.

"Apparently while I want to work things out… he wants to divorce me," Haley choked on the last words, and couldn't hold it in any longer, she started sobbing onto her friend's shoulder.

Peyton felt tears in her own eyes, but gathered her broken friend into her arms, rocking her soothingly.

"Oh my God, Haley, I am so sorry, sweetie. I don't even… I don't know what to say, I just want you to be okay," Peyton whispered after long moments of trying to comfort Haley silently.

Haley pulled back and wiped her tears from her cheeks, slightly embarrassed she had let herself fall apart so freely. "You don't have to say anything… being here is enough, I love you for that."

"I love you too. If I can help you in any way, I want to - let me know. I want to be here for you." Both girls nodded at each other gratefully. "Wait! What did Lucas say, he must be…"

"No! I didn't tell Lucas, and I really would appreciate if you didn't either. Him and Nathan have enough problems without this getting in the way. This would push Lucas over the edge and I don't want that."

Peyton made a sharp bob of her head in acknowledgment; this was true, Lucas was extremely protective of his best friend, especially when it came to his brother. "Okay, but… he would want to know, Hales."

"I know, and I will tell him, I just want him and Nathan to work things out, without this big cloud in the way."

"So Haley, Lucas and I have plans today, but I am going to call him and cancel, you need me today, I can spend time with him tomorrow," Peyton stood to grab her phone from the kitchen counter, but Haley stopped her.

"No Peyton, don't cancel your plans with him, seriously. That's not what I want, I don't want to drag you down in my misery, too," she tried joking.

Peyton looked at her sternly, and shook her head. "No, I am calling Lucas and telling him-"

"Telling me what, my love?" Lucas swept through the doorway, and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into him.

Peyton looked at Haley, and Haley just smiled in confirmation of her earlier decision. "That I can't wait to see you," her voice thickly sweet.

Lucas rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to hers gently, keeping in the back of his mind that his best friend was near. "And you call me a charmer."

"So, Lucas, _honey_, I know we were supposed to spend the day together, just the two of us, but I was thinking Haley should join us. Is that okay?"

Lucas was slightly bummed at the idea of not having the whole day alone with his new girlfriend, but pushed the thought aside - this was his best friend, if there was anyone else he wanted to share the day with, it'd be her. He pulled Haley into his other side. "Of course not Hales, this just means I get to spend my day with not one, but _two_, beautiful ladies."

Haley rolled her eyes in frustration at Peyton, and Peyton just stuck her tongue out at her in response, carefully so that Lucas wouldn't see the childish banter.

"Okay well, before we head out, let me use your bathroom to freshen up, Peyton," Haley excused herself.

Lucas pulled Peyton to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, while hers flew up to encircle his neck.

"Is something wrong with my best friend, that you're not telling me?"

Peyton smiled with nervousness, and chuckled. "No, why do you ask that?"

He shrugged and held her tightly to his body. "I don't know, she just seems… off."

"Yeah, well, sorry babe, I don't know. She hasn't told me anything, maybe you should ask her." Peyton felt terrible for lying to her boyfriend, but her friend's trust meant the world to her.

Lucas nodded and brushed the thought from his mind. "Maybe I will. Anyways… I missed you while I was gone."

Peyton giggled in delight and ran her hand delicately up his arm and to his neck. "But you were only gone for an hour."

He put his lips right to the shell of her ear. "I don't like being away from you at all, though."

An involuntary shiver ran up her spine, and she snuggled herself into his chest. She thought of how lucky she was to have this man in her life. This man that loved her and wanted her no matter what she threw his way. Another thought popped into her head… if the "perfect couple" that was Haley and Nathan couldn't make it, how would they? When one roadblock seemingly would always be in their way… Brooke Davis.

_Listen when  
All of this around us'll fall over  
I tell you what we're gonna do  
You will shelter me my love  
And I will shelter you  
I will shelter you_

Let me know what you think!


	8. With Me

I have no excuses for not updating, I'm sorry. I just can't be one of those people that update quickly, I wish I could. But I love you all for sticking by me and my fics, you have no idea what it means to me, I am so grateful. I hope this is worth it! Not surprising for most of you, but - **For now, All We Ever Needed is going to be put on hiatus. **I don't have enough concrete ideas to come up with a good storyline any more, but I will finish it one day, I swear. I can't not finish it, it will plague me! Unfinished stories (along with author's notes as chapters) are my biggest pet peeves EVER.

This one should be wrapping up soon - I want to move away from this type of story, and gravitate into a different type of writing. I am very excited for the ideas I have coming, and I hope you all will be too! I would say about 5-6 chapters left with this one, and I am actually contemplating a sequel, let me know if you would like to see one! I am starting school in like 11 days, so I will try my hardest to at least get one update out before then!

* * *

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

"Thank you guys for this incredibly fun day, but I need to get home and get to bed now, I have a shift at the café at 7 A.M." Haley yawned in mid sentence, proving her point.

Peyton's face showed a look of worry, but pushed it away when Lucas looked at her. "Are you sure Hales? You don't to come over and watch movies with Lucas and I?"

"As tempted as I am to come and watch you two mount each other half way through the movie, I think I'll pass," Haley chuckled.

Lucas rolled his eyes and playfully pushed her. "Okay Hales, nice talking to you, now get out of my car."

Peyton smacked Lucas on the back of the neck lightly, playfully. "Don't be mean to your best friend," she admonished, then turned to Haley. "Okay, well if you get lonely or want to talk you know the number."

Haley hugged Peyton and nodded. "You gonna be home tonight Luke?"

Lucas turned to Peyton and she looked at him with a twinkle in her eye and a certain smile on her face. Haley looked between the two and rolled her eyes. "Okay that's a no, obviously. I'll see you two lovebirds tomorrow! Night!"

Peyton and Lucas waved and hopped back into his mustang. "Okay, why were you being so protective of Haley today?"

"What do you mean?"

"All day today you've been babying her. At the carnival you made sure she rode every ride she loved twice, at dinner you kept asking her if she had enough to eat. When we went to the movies, you let her pick the movies, the food, and the seats, and the kicker - you let her choose the music in the car. You never anyone do that - not even _me_," he stressed.

Peyton tapped the window with her knuckles and sighed. "Well you're just not special enough," she teased. When he didn't budge she moved on. "Okay, I just figure her and Nathan are on shaky ground and he's in California. She hardly ever talks to her parents, we're a couple now. I just think she's probably lonely lately."

Lucas thought about it and nodded sadly. "Yeah, I guess I didn't really think about it that way. Damn, now I feel bad for not spending more time with her."

Peyton internally smiled, grateful to not have to tell Lucas the news of the upcoming divorce between his brother and best friend. She scooted as close as she could and leaned her head down to rest on his shoulder. "Don't feel bad Luke. Just change that! How about you two hang out tomorrow after her shift? Just the two of you."

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh I'm sure Luke; we don't have to spend every day together, we'll make it." She patted his face affectionately, and he chuckled through his nose. "Oh! Anyways, I forgot - I have a webcam date with my dad! So, I'll be busy for a while, and I want to get some drawings done. Besides, didn't you know I'm a loner?" She teased.

Lucas pulled up in front of her house and parked the car. As he hopped out, and went around to open the door for her, he spoke. "You know, I have heard that some where."

Peyton wrapped her arm around his waist and led them up to the house. "And don't you forget it."

--

After showering and changing into more comfortable clothes, Haley stepped outside to grab the mail. Flipping through bills and junk mail, Haley stopped when she actually saw a large manila envelope addressed with her name on it. When she saw that the return address was from Green and Lange Law Firm, her knees buckled and she dropped to the couch.

Haley closed her eyes, counted to ten, then opened the envelope. Her worst fears were confirmed when the stack of documents were pulled out and scattered in front of her. The only words she could focus on were "Separation of Marriage."

The stack of papers fell from her hands and littered the living room floor, making it appear as if a tornado had torn through the house. After sitting, frozen in shock, for countless moments, Haley felt the wetness of tears at the corner of her mouth. She hadn't even noticed she'd been crying. After the realization kicked in, the heaving sobs came all at once; and it was then Haley James realized her whole world was crumbling before her.

--

Peyton had gone into the kitchen to grab them some bottled water and a bag of pretzels, and when she came back she saw her boyfriend almost asleep in her living room.

She thought about being sassy with him and making him wake up to hang out with her, instead she took the time to look at him - really take him in. His eyes were closed, and those beautiful long lashes covered up what she had memorized to be ocean blue eyes that seeped deep into her soul. Next - her favorite part of his face - the upturned nose that was perfect for rubbing against hers in Eskimo kisses. Then his beautifully shaped lips that fit with hers like a puzzle; she had kissed a few boys in her time, but no one came close to Lucas Scott. She could honestly say he was the best kisser… ever. Her eyes trailed over the body that she knew so well; defined chest, strong arms, sculpted abs… and lower. She let her mind run away from her for a second, imagining what that part of his body would look like. Peyton shook her head of those thoughts; clearly feeling herself get too worked up.

Peyton set down the food and drink items and walked over to the sofa, gently climbing on top of him and finally settling to rest her weight on his body, bringing her hands up to run through his hair. Lucas's eyes fluttered open almost immediately, and there they were - those beautiful blue depths.

"This is a good way to be woken up," he smiled at her.

"I thought you'd think so." Peyton chuckled before crashing her mouth down to his. He immediately parted his lips to grant her tongue entrance. Their kisses were always electric, sending waves of heat crashing through their bodies. His arms moved to wrap around her back, and she was pulling at his hair, bringing him as close as possible to her. One of her hands drifted from his hair, down his t-shirt covered chest to the bottom of his shirt. When she had reached her destination, they parted to smile brightly at each other, before moving to kiss again.

Peyton inched his shirt up, and ran her hand over his muscled torso, causing a groan to escape from him and reverberate through her own mouth. Lucas pushed her up from his body, silently signaling to her what he wanted to know, and she nodded coyly, before moving her own hands slowly down her body to lift her shirt over her head, revealing tantalizing skin inch by inch. When it finally fluttered to the floor, Lucas looked over her body in amazement; she was far more beautiful than he ever could have imagined. Lucas sat up with her still in his lap, and brought her body flush up against his, going back in to capture her lips once more, but before he could, she stopped him, and in one smooth motion, lifted his own shirt off of his body. They stared into each other's eyes, both wanting to know how far this was going to go tonight.

"Take me upstairs," she demanded gently, pressing herself down into his lap.

Lucas dropped his head to her shoulder, grunting. He kissed the hollow of her neck, and whispered against the skin there, "Are you sure?"

Peyton stood up from his lap, and turned around so that her back was facing him. As she reached back to unhook her bra, she turned her head to rest on her shoulder, and smiled coyly. After she had successfully taken the garment off, she threw it on his lap, and turned around with her arms lightly covering her chest. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

In an instant he had jumped from the couch and lifted her into his arms before planting a rough kiss on her lips. "I love you, Peyton."

Peyton giggled and cupped his face, "I love you, Lucas."

As her hands dropped, his eyes darkened. Peyton made no move to cover herself, and when he looked back to her face, she stared him deeply in the eyes. Without hesitation, Lucas bolted to the stairs, Peyton's laugh the only noise sounding from the house.

--

There was no way for him to tell quite how long he'd been awake - could be minutes, maybe hours. All he knew was that the minute he'd woken up, the feel of Peyton Sawyer sleeping - completely skin to skin - in his arms was surely heaven on earth. There was no way this was real; he could not believe just how lucky he was to finally have her in his life as his girlfriend. The woman he kissed before bed each night, the woman he gazed at adoringly every morning. Right now, at this moment in time, Lucas Scott could say he had reached absolute happiness.

"Stop staring at me," came her groggy voice.

Lucas tightened his grip on her, pressing her back closer into his chest. Peyton sighed contentedly before turning around, so that they were chest to chest. The feel of her up against him caused a slight groan to slip from his lips, and hers in turn curved into a saucy smile.

"Mmm, good morning," he murmured, nuzzling into her neck.

Peyton let out a cross between a moan and a giggle, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer into her body. "Good morning, indeed."

Lucas shifted his body back onto the bed, keeping his hands firmly planted on her hips, dragging her body to rest atop his. Peyton's forehead came down to gently rest against his, and their fingers intertwined at their sides.

Peyton watched as Lucas's eyes seemed to take in her whole face, memorizing her delicate features before he spoke, choosing his words delicately. "God, Peyton… I don't think you know how much I love you."

Her eyes misted over, and she placed a soft kiss to the end of his nose. "I think I have some idea, Lucas. I love you too."

"This has been the best week of my life. Being with you finally, it's like a dream come true."

Instead of responding to his endearing statement, Peyton crashed her lips down upon his, roughly parting them to slip her tongue in to massage against his. This was showing him love in its purest form. No words were needed, their kisses and touches said it all.

Just as his hand was weaving into her hair, and she was pulling his boxers down, Lucas's phone sounded from the bedside table. Each blonde let out a frustrated groan.

"I'll just ignore it," he whispered, pressing hot kisses to the column of her neck.

Peyton chuckled and tried not to give in to the glorious sensation. "No, you should answer that… it could be Haley."

Lucas broke away from her neck and heaved a large sigh. "Well there's a way to break the mood," he huffed.

Throwing her head back and laughing heartily, Peyton moved off of him to sit up, making sure to keep the sheet covering her.

"What is so important my dear best friend that you had to call at this early hour?" Lucas snapped out, clearly frustrated over the lack of action, and her interruption. Peyton hit his chest roughly, silently mouthing for him to be nice.

As Lucas stood from the bed and motioned to her that he was going to take the call to another room, Peyton could hear their friend faintly yelling for details, curious as to just what she had interrupted.

Once she heard the faint steps of Lucas descending her staircase, Peyton fell back against the bed, the smile on her face so wide, her cheeks were beginning to hurt.

Lucas Scott was in love with her.

They were finally together.

Last night, they had finally made love.

And never had she ever felt so completely… happy. Once Peyton realized the emotion that was singing throughout her body, she reared back in shock. The last time she had been truly happy was when she was a child and her mother was still alive. Another smile took over her face, and she rolled from side to side on her bed, girly squeals escaping every now and then. Nothing had ever been so perfect in her life.

--

After arguing with Haley over the details from last night - that being that she wanted most of them, and Lucas refused to give them up - he agreed to meet her for a late lunch and hang out for the day. As Lucas was heading up the stairs, he realized that for the entirety of his 20 minute conversation, he had not heard any movement from Peyton. With this thought, he took the stairs two at a time, almost physically missing her in the time they had been apart. Lucas smiled and shook his head - love was a funny thing. But he wouldn't trade what he and Peyton had for the world.

"Okay I'm sorry I took so long, you know Haley and her rambling…" He trailed off upon entering her room, seeing her breathing heavy and tears about to flow out of her eyes. Lucas rushed over the bed immediately, but as soon as he sat down, she sprung up from the bed, anger washing over her.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong? Why are you about to cry?" Lucas walked over to her, internally thankful when she didn't move when he put his arms around her, although she did stiffen with the confines.

"Talk to Brooke lately?" She questioned, not bothering to hide the bitterness.

Lucas froze for a second, unfortunately it was a second too long. The guilt was evident on his face. "Peyt-"

Peyton shrugged his arms off of her body and stomped across the room, needing distance. "No, Lucas. You don't get to make up an excuse. As you can probably guess by now, while you were out of the room, my _best friend _called. In between her rambling of how fantastic California has been and not bothering to ask how her best friend is… she let it slip that you two were going to give it a shot at getting back together! Any of that sound familiar to you?"

Though her face was flushed and she was practically screaming at this point, Lucas had to focus on her words, and not how damn beautiful she was. The guilt was slowly eating away at him, and his hands started to tremble at what he feared the next words out of her mouth would be.

"Peyton, listen to me-"

Her snappy sarcasm cut him off. "Oh, this should be good."

"Peyton, I was hurt that you were going on a date with some random guy, and you refused to give us a chance. All I could think about was you when we were talking - I was so confused and numb to my feelings - it just slipped out," he tried to reason with her.

Peyton could feel herself giving in, but immediately threw her walls back up, she loved this man with all her heart, but it never failed - he always found a way to hurt her where it counted most - her heart. "Let me see if I've got this right," she smiled, but it was hollow, "you were so hurt and upset, and missed me - that you told my best friend that you wanted to get back together? That's just great, Lucas."

The blonde headed man ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. "No, Peyton, that's not how it was!"

"Then how was it Lucas?" She shouted.

Peyton and Lucas stood in the middle of her room, facing each other and at an impasse. Lucas knew she was right, Peyton knew she was right - and neither knew where to move on from here.

"Lucas, just leave. I really can't be in the same room as you right now," her hoarse voice choked out. She knew she was moments away from tears, and she desperately needed him to not be there when she broke down.

Lucas felt his throat burning, he could not believe that after such an amazing night, it had all come down to this. He advanced toward her, but she backed away. Lucas looked hurt, but continued on until his body was pressing hers into her bathroom door.

Peyton tried to ignore the feel of his rippled body pressed against hers, trying to forget just what it had done to her last night. Though she was beyond infuriated and upset, she was still just a girl in love with a boy - _this_ boy. So she kept her eyes focused on the floor beneath them.

"Peyton look at me. Please look at me." He pleaded.

When she still would not look at him, he gently grasped her chin in his hand, and his heart silently broke when he saw the tears spilling over her lids. "I am so sorry that I hurt you. I don't want to be with Brooke, Peyton. I am in love with you, and only you. If you believe one thing… please believe that."

Lucas wanted to kiss her so badly, but he knew it wasn't the right time, so he whispered a kiss against her cheek instead and started towards the door. He looked back at her when he was about to walk through the door, and stared silently into her eyes; both green and blue appearing devastated.

Peyton only let herself break down upon the slamming of her front door.

_Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words  
_

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	9. It's Not Over

What can I say? School sucks, work sucks, babysitting sucks. But I'm updating now, and I hope it was worth the wait. I'm trying to wrap this one up! Maybe 2-3 chapters left!

* * *

_And you might feel the complication  
And disappoint with aggravation  
But settle down, there's always home  
You can never be somewhere where you're alone_

It had been three weeks since Lucas had even caught a glimpse of Peyton. He'd tried calling, texting, stopping by unannounced, emailing - he'd even had Haley try to talk to Peyton, but with no avail; she didn't want anything to do with him. He couldn't say he blamed her, he'd done an absolutely terrible thing. And oh, he was paying for it.

Every night he laid awake, dreaming of the night they'd spent together, the countless kisses, and sweet touches - it was torture knowing he had her, but had lost her because of one simple mistake. Knowing that his best friend was spending every night with her, and he couldn't go - it hurt tremendously. Haley had tried a few times to talk to Peyton, but even Haley couldn't believe Lucas had been so stupid to agree with Brooke about getting back together when his heard belonged to another woman.

So, the night that him and Peyton had gotten into the blowout fight, he had phoned Brooke right away, and ended things then and there - of course he hadn't exactly been truthful, he'd not revealed his feelings for Peyton, or that there was even another girl. He'd simply said he couldn't make something work when he was not really in love with Brooke. She'd hung up on him and hadn't called back since.

Not that it entirely mattered to him, he did hate to hurt Brooke in any way, shape, or form - but hurting Peyton was like tearing off a limb, he just couldn't live with that fact. He hated being the one that inflicted pain, and caused that dullness in her eyes.

He looked out the window, catching sight of the Comet pulling up to his house. He watched her turn the ignition off, bite her lip, and look to his window. She opened the door, but almost on second thought she closed it and ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Luke! Hey, I'm going out," Haley called from the doorway. As if on cue, her phone started ringing, and he looked to see, sure enough, Peyton was on her phone.

"Oh, you're here? Okay, I'll be right there," she mumbled, trying to be discreet.

"Tell her I said hi," he threw at her, sarcastically.

"Tell her yourself, she's right outside," Haley motioned to the door with her hands.

"You know she doesn't want to talk to me. I've tried, and nothing works."

Haley walked up to him, patted his cheek and sighed. "I know, Luke. But I can't be the go-between with you two anymore. It's been three weeks and I have never seen two people more miserable in my entire life. She loves you, Luke - she does. You need to work that magic that only you can do, and crack down that hard shell she's put up."

Lucas stood still in the silence of his room, listening to the faint closing of the car door as Haley hopped into Peyton's car. He glanced back out the window just in time to catch Peyton turn her head, sparing a look at his room once more, before speeding off.

And that… gave him all the hope he needed.

What it took, no matter the length of time, or distance he had to go for her… he was going to get her back.

--

Haley, while staring intently at her curly-haired friend, was twiddling her thumbs nervously, and tapping her foot on the floorboard of the black car.

"Stop it," was the dull reply that came from Peyton.

Haley raised a brow and shrugged. "Stop what?"

"Staring me down. I know you, Haley James, and you want me to speak about Lucas. Well, it's not going to happen. There's nothing to talk about."

"Okay, now see - that's where you're wrong. There is plenty to talk about. You love him. He loves you, why aren't you together?"

At this point, Peyton had parked the car, and was getting out to put quarters in a meter. "Do you not remember a little incident where Luke told me he wanted to be with me, but in reality, had already promised another woman his heart?"

Haley scoffed and dug a quarter out herself, filling the meter the rest of the way.

The girls turned and started walking in the center of Tree Hill, towards the Café.

"Okay - first of all, his heart? Never hers. _Always_ yours. He made a mistake, he's a boy - he's bound to make plenty more," they shared a laugh at this. "But you can't punish him for every one of them, Peyton."

Haley turned her back as they were entering the Café, a smirk gracing her lips, waiting for the outburst.

"Excuse me? This wasn't something like he forgot our anniversary or took me to a lame movie. He told Brooke he wanted to be with her days before we slept together. He lied to me, Haley. He had me thinking he really wanted to be with me, when all along, he had Brooke waiting in the wings."

Haley ordered two coffees, and turned to rest her elbows against the counter, surveying Peyton's flushed state, and hands wildly flying about, gesturing with her angry words.

"Talk to him," she stated gently.

"You're a horrible person you know that? I told you I didn't want to talk about him, and you bait me into talking about only him."

Haley laughed, grabbing the two cups of coffee to go and leading the way back out of the Café. "Oh I know. I'm just terrible."

Peyton snatched her cup of coffee, and led them toward the river walk. "In my head, I know that he didn't do this on purpose - but it's like, how many times can I keep letting him in, only for him to break my heart?"

She saw Haley starting to speak, but she intercepted - literally and figuratively. Stepping in front of this girl who had become one of her closet friends, she sighed and looked her in the eyes. "First he confessed he wanted to be with me, and when I needed time to think about that, he ran off and shacked up with my best friend, and rejected me when I told him I wanted to be with him. Now here we are, months later - and she's coming between us again. Maybe… maybe he's better off with her. Maybe _that_ is the way it's supposed to be."

Haley stood in shock in the middle of the street, watching Peyton's retreating figure. That couldn't be what she really thought. Could it?

--

Lucas was laying in the center of the only other place he'd ever considered home; the river court. His mind was racing back and forth between Peyton, Brooke, and all that had happened this past year.

Right here on this very court, he had defeated his half brother in a game of one-on-one, immediately throwing him into a world that had been unknown to him for the last 16 years: Popularity, partying, girls… namely Peyton and Brooke. He'd made so many choices this year; both good and bad. He thought back on all of it, and while generally he was a man that liked to live without regrets, he had a few. The biggest one: not giving Peyton the time she needed to accept the intensity of his feelings. And her own.

He knew that she was guarded, and took a while to let people in, and he had completely disregarded that; licking his wounds with her best friend, trying to gather the pride he had lost when Peyton had rejected him. He knew it was a terrible thing to do, but Brooke was beautiful, and fun, and let him just forget about the seriousness of life.

And then somewhere along the line, things had gotten too serious. And she'd fallen in love with him. It would be a lie to say he never had deep feelings for her; but love was stretching it, and he felt like a horrible guy for being with someone that long, and not loving her like she deserved.

His heart was still in the clutches of a broody, artistic blonde, and he couldn't imagine - nor did he want to - a time in the future when that would change.

He stood up, deciding not to dwell for the moment, and did the only thing that ever took his mind away - playing the game he loved.

After a few minutes of clearing his head, he stopped to take a deep breath, idly bouncing the ball between his hands and the pavement, glancing across the river, smiling when he caught sight of his best friend laughing and talking animatedly. Then his pulse sped up - because that flash of curls he loved came into view, talking to… Aidan?

Lucas opened his mouth, intending to shout, but held back and swallowed. Was she really talking to that guy he thought had disappeared from their lives. Instantly, jealousy and anger flooded his veins.

This was not going to happen. Not again.

--

Peyton watched as Aidan walked away, his shoulders slumped and generally looking like a rejected puppy.

She turned back around to find a grinning Haley, clacking her tongue. "So uh… what was that about?"

Peyton blushed and moved to throw away her empty cup. "Shut up."

Haley threw her head back in laughter and ran to catch up. "No, for someone who is trying to get over Luke, you're not doing a very good job - lying to other boys and telling them you're with him and all."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I just didn't want Aidan to get the wrong idea. He's a really sweet guy, I just don't want to date him. Or anyone, for that matter."

"Anyone but Luuuke." Haley sang.

Peyton slapped her, gently, at the back of her head.

"Shut up."

--

"Hold on! I'm coming, I'm coming," Peyton half yelled, sleep tainting her voice, stumbling through the halls, still not fully awake.

She looked out the window discreetly, checking to see who it was and groaned in frustration - but couldn't stop the thumping of her heart.

"Lucas what the hell are you doing here?" She shouted through the door.

"Peyton, open the door!" He shouted back.

"I really don't want to talk to you, or see you - so I'd rather not. Now, if you could kindly move off my porch, I'd really appreciate that," she remarked sassily.

She could hear his groan of irritation, and tried her hardest not to break down and open the door, so she backed away, intending on heading to her room.

"No. Peyton, this is ridiculous. I love you. I need you… just please let me in."

The tears were forming at the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "Why? Why should I hear what you have to say?"

"Because I love you. Because I made a huge mistake… and I am paying for it every day by not being able to hold you, or touch you, or kiss you. Because I don't love her, and I made a _mistake_. Because I want to be with you, and I know you want that too. Because… I'll stand here all night knocking on this door and waiting for you."

The tears had flown over at the second 'I love you,' and she was pressed up against the door, her hand resting at the knob, ready to turn. He spoke once more.

"Because your really scary neighbor is staring me down and I think is about to come over here and threaten me, but I don't care. Because _I love you_, Peyton. And I know I've said it before, but I'll never stop saying it, because it'll never stop being true."

Lucas waited for moments on end, silence greeting him on the other side. He shrugged his shoulders and started to retreat, until he heard the click of the lock, and the door slowly being pulled open.

Tears were streaming down her face, and her hair was mussed from sleep. She was wearing a t-shirt that was way too big for her and sleep shorts. He'd never seen anything more breathtaking.

She tucked her hair behind her ears, shyly. "You can come in."

Lucas practically ran up to her, pulling her into his arms, not sure if she would push him away, slap him, or accept him, it didn't matter. He needed to feel her. Thankfully, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging tight. He buried his nose into her neck, breathing in that scent he could never get enough of.

As they stood in the doorway of her home, they both recognized they had a lot to talk about, so many issues to work through and solve. But right now, they were in each other's arms after 3 long weeks, and he'd said enough for both of them for now.

Peyton pulled away, causing a frown to form on his face, but he smiled once again when she slipped her hand through his and tugged him toward the stairs.

Quietly - almost so quiet, he might have missed it if he hadn't been paying attention - she whispered, with her back still turned to him and walking them to her bedroom, "I love you too."

_She is flying out that door  
He is dying for some more  
And they're calling out to you  
Did you ever think love could make it through?  
The things you do come around  
So it's not over now_

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	10. Bad Days

4 days - that's a record! I have the rest of the story outlined; 6 more chapters after this one. I really thought it would end sooner, but I just kept thinking of more I wanted to add! So this should be finishing up within the year LOL.

This chapter finally brings back all the issues of Dan, Ellie, and NH. I neglected those for LP so from here on out, they will play a bigger role, just not as big as the actual show.

* * *

_Above, below you look and so you wonder,  
where the time has gone of looking up, tomorrows on the way.  
Above, below you look and so you say,  
when I wake up in the morning is it 'gonna be another ugly day?_

Peyton awoke the next morning to the sun streaming bright through her window, and Lucas Scott staring down at her, brushing his fingers through her short, blonde locks. The smile she gave him was soft and longing. It'd only been mere weeks, but she craved his touch still. Being apart from him, while necessary for her at the time, was torture.

"What did I tell you about staring at me while I sleep?" She teased, sitting up to the same height as he.

Lucas immediately leaned over and kissed her chastely, lingering for a moment before pulling back. He smiled when her eyes opened slowly. "I don't care, babe. It's been weeks, I've missed this. I've missed you."

Peyton nodded sadly, and bit her lip.

Noticing this, Lucas cupped her chin, turning her to face him. "Peyton, I _am_ sorry."

She nodded again, this time brighter, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know you are. I'm… not happy about what happened, but I just can't hold it against you any longer. Besides," she started airily, "you're a boy, you're going to make many more mistakes, and a wise person told me I can't hold them all against you."

They both laughed, and he bowed his head. "I love you. Only you. And I am going to make sure you know that every day."

She sighed and cuddled into his side, happy in this moment, until she decided to open her mouth.

"So what made you come over last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you had almost given up trying, and your late night visits stopped after the first week… what made you come last night?"

Her inquiry was expected, and he knew he had to be truthful. He just hoped she wouldn't freak out on him again. "I just couldn't do another day without you. Or without you knowing, for sure how I felt. How I'll always feel."

She heard the lilt in his voice. "And…?"

She knew him too well. "And I saw you. I saw you with Aidan, you and Haley were talking to him and laughing, and I couldn't lose you to him."

Peyton scoffed and kicked the covers off. "So, you were jealous, that's what spurred this?"

"Yes, I was jealous - but that's not why I came. I mean, it was a driving force for why I came _last night_. But not why I came in general. It was going to happen sooner or later, and that just made it… sooner."

Peyton curled her arms around herself and laid back down on her pillow. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just still… overwhelmed by it all. You and I always end up together in some sort of whirlwind fashion, and it kind of makes my head spin."

He laughed and sunk down to the bed, pulling her into his arms, pressing his forehead to hers. "But would you change it?"

She kissed the tip of his nose. "Not a thing." She paused, thinking. "And for the record, I was telling Aidan that you and I were together."

Of course, he squinted in confusion. "We weren't though."

"I guess I just wasn't ready to let go."

For weeks everything had been complicated. One night was all it took to make it simple.

--

**2 weeks later**

Haley was idly wiping down the counter of the Café when she heard the door being pushed open and a deep, masculine chuckle and a light, feminine giggle. She looked up with a smile, knowing her two best friends were the cause of the commotion. And only Lucas Scott could make Peyton Sawyer actually _giggle_. A fact which Haley would forever hold over her head.

"Well, well look who it is, the elusive Lucas and Peyton. You know, I've heard about you two, but I haven't seen either one of you in days."

Lucas rolled his eyes and walked over to ruffle his best friend's hair. "Ha ha, we get it. We've been a little busy lately, and I'm sorry."

It really didn't bother her, Haley just liked to give them a rough time, make them squirm a bit. "A _little_ busy? I have not seen either of you… in 4 days! I swear ever since you two reconciled, you're attached at the hip in public - that's if you even make it out of bed."

Peyton and Lucas blushed, but couldn't stop the heated look passed between them. Haley almost blushed herself at the thought of what she just said. The trio took a seat at one of the many empty booths.

Peyton covered her friend's hand, "I'm sorry we've been a little absent Hales."

"Oh, it's okay, I understand - young love," she played wistful, "besides, you actually call every night to talk." She threw a look towards Lucas, who was pretending to look away. "Which is more than I can say for some people. And I live with him."

Lucas laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Hales, I just can't get enough of her," pulling Peyton into his side, and nuzzling her neck.

Peyton laughed, pushing him away, while Haley made gagging noises. "Honestly, I take that back - if you two want to be all cutesy, you should go back home."

"Well, if you insist," Lucas joked, standing up and pulling Peyton's arm.

"Oh you two are hilarious. Lucas sit down, we are going to spend time with our friend, because we love her, and we have been neglecting her. And frankly, I'm a little sick of you," she teased.

Lucas pouted and folded his arms across his chest. "Fine, I was getting tired of you anyways."

"Sure, baby," she patted his arm, kissed the pout from his lips, then turned to Haley. "So how are you, girlie? What's new?"

Haley hesitated, debating whether or not to tell the two of them, especially since Lucas had no idea of the goings on between his best friend and his brother. "Hey, my shift is almost up - I just need to let Deb know I'm leaving, how about we meet up at your house Peyton?"

Peyton nodded, sensing the tension in Haley's voice. "Sure, we can do that. Come on lover boy, we'll pick up some food and movies before she gets there."

Lucas rolled his eyes, but followed his girlfriend willingly. Slinging an arm around her shoulders, he asked, "Do you think everything's okay with her? I'm worried, she hasn't mentioned Nathan since the beginning of the summer, and every time I try to bring him up, she changes the subject."

Peyton shifted her eyes, and picked up the pace. "I don't know, babe. Why don't you ask her tonight? Now, come on - what kind of food should we get?"

Lucas followed after her, not fooled for a second.

--

Three hours later found the friends watching old episodes of _The Office_, and laughing over pizza and a mass array of junk food.

After a particularly funny episode ended, Lucas took the opportunity to question his best friend. "Okay Hales, I know something is up with you, you haven't been the same all summer - what's going on? I'm really worried about you. Any time I try to find out, you turn our conversation in the complete opposite direction, avoiding anything to do with Nathan or your relationship. Now, what's going on?"

The recently blonde musician shrugged her shoulders and looked away. Biting her lip, she looked to Peyton with tears in her eyes. Peyton moved to the floor, wrapping an arm around her, she whispered, "Just tell him, Hales."

"Tell me what?" His voice was a mix between compassion, fright and anger - they'd obviously been keeping something from him.

Haley turned her body towards Lucas, still keeping her hand firmly encased in Peyton's, needing the comfort and support. "Okay, Lucas - you know you're my best friend, and I tell you everything. I love you, and that's why I didn't want to tell you. You had so much going on with… Peyton and Brooke, Dan, and you and Nathan still aren't speaking, so…"

She was rambling, Lucas recognized. "Okay, Haley, just tell me already!"

Wringing her hands, she decided just to jump to the point. "Before he left for High Flyers, I talked to Nathan - told him I was home for good, and I wanted to work on us. He said he didn't know if there could ever be an 'us' again. Then later he called; told me divorce papers were on their way." She paused to squelch the sob rising in her chest, taking a deep breath. "Right when you and Peyton got together the first time this summer, the papers arrived - and it's not like I didn't know they were coming, but to know he really went through with it… broke my heart.

I just pushed it all to the back of my mind, thinking if I could just wait until he got home, then everything would be okay - I could convince him this was a horrible mistake, and do anything I could for forgiveness. But, he called last night, he wanted to make sure I was going to sign. I know he still loves me, I know it. I can hear it in his voice, and the love we have for each other - that just doesn't fade, you know?"

At this point Lucas didn't care who kept what from him, all he knew was that his best friend was in pain. He gathered her into his arms, trying to stop the sobbing that was rapidly growing with her. Peyton kept a soothing hand running up and down her back, resting her head on top of Haley's.

Once her breathing was under control, she spoke again. "Like I said, I know we still love each other, but I'm not sure that love is enough anymore. I don't think that he will ever forgive me for leaving on that tour. And I'm not sure that I can blame him for that. I should have never left. It was a mistake, going on that tour."

"You were just following your dream," Lucas spoke up.

Peyton chimed in, "Yeah, Haley… we're only 17. You could never do this down the line, when you and Nathan have children, and are really settled in."

She nodded her head, but laughed mirthlessly. "Maybe the mistake was getting married at 17."

Lucas and Peyton gasped, simultaneously.

"I'll be the first to admit, Hales, that I wasn't exactly thrilled when I found out you had married Nate, but… you love him. I have never seen two people with so much love between them." He looked into Peyton's eyes and smiled slightly. "Well almost." They all laughed despite the depressing tone.

"You guys love each other so much, Haley - that could never be a mistake."

Haley stood up and started to pace, needing air, "No, I know you guys - I'm just upset, I don't know what I think right now. All I want is Nathan back. All I want… is for things to be right again."

Lucas and Peyton glanced worriedly at each other. "They will be honey, just give it some time, everything will be okay," Peyton soothed.

"You don't know that." It was angry or accusing, Haley was just tired and defeated. "I'm exhausted. I think I'm gonna head home - Luke, I'll see you later."

Haley was walking out the door when Peyton rushed over to her. "Hales, you're too tired and let's face it, you're in no condition to drive or even walk home. Stay here?"

She would've objected, but exhaustion was sweeping over her in waves. She nodded her consent and walked back to the living room.

"No, hey you can sleep in my room."

This caused some objection. "No, I can't put you out."

Peyton smiled encouragingly and put a hand to her hip. "You're not putting me out. Take my room, it's fine. I can sleep in my dad's room. Get some rest, Hales."

Peyton kissed her on the cheek and left the two best friends to talk alone.

Lucas approached her, wrapping his arms tight around her, feeling her nestle into his arms, he smiled. "Haley James-_Scott_, I have known you our whole lives. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She lifted her head so it was resting on his shoulder, and peered out the window onto the dark street, thoughts askew. "I just… you and Nathan are already at odds. I don't want you two to drift even further. Not because of me. I want you guys to be like you were before I left. You guys were getting so close. I didn't want to ruin that."

Lucas pulled back and stared her in the eyes. "It doesn't matter how me and Nathan are; things couldn't get any worse, I promise you. Besides, you come first in my life. Well you and that wily one in there." This both caused them to laugh. "No seriously - you're my best friend. I need to know these things."

"Just promise me you won't get into a fight with him over this," she sounded motherly.

Lucas put his hand on her back and led her toward the stairs. "You should get some sleep, you've had a long day."

"Lucas Eugene! Promise me you will not fight with him over this."

Lucas put his hand to her mouth, hurriedly. "Shut up! No middle naming me; Peyton doesn't know about Eugene! And I won't make any promises."

Once his hand was away, she smiled smugly. "You promise or I'll shout your middle name."

"Fine," he grumbled. "I promise to _try_ not to fight him."

She threw her hands in the air and walked up the steps. "I can't win with you."

"You remember that," he called.

--

Peyton was laying on her side, facing the wall of her father's bedroom. Her eyes were heavy with the need to sleep, but her brain was racing. Sleep wouldn't be coming easy tonight. Every time her eyes closed they'd snap back open in fear.

She felt the bed dip and smiled to herself; Lucas had told her he would sleep on the couch tonight. He was too tired to drive home, but felt that sleeping in Larry's room would be too creepy. She knew he was slightly mad at her for not spilling about Nathan and Haley, but he would not come out and say it. She also knew he'd cave sooner or later, she was just waiting for it.

His arms wrapped around her from behind and he pulled her into his chest. Her hand automatically twined with the one on her stomach. For moments on end they were silent, breathing in sync.

A kiss to the nape of her neck. "You're not asleep."

"No," she admitted. "I was waiting for you."

"How did you know I'd come?"

"I know you," she said through a chuckle.

"I guess you do," he mused. His brows furrowed, and she could almost feel the tension in the air.

"I didn't tell you because Haley asked me not to. I know she's your best friend, but I didn't want to betray her trust. And I knew it would piss you off, at Nathan, and I didn't want that either. I don't like seeing you two back to where you were at the beginning of the school year."

He kissed a freckle on her shoulder three times before speaking. "I love you for your loyalty and caring, and I get it. It just hurts that I was left in the dark for weeks on end, when my best friend was suffering - and you knew about it."

Hearing the sorrow in his voice, she finally turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his back and pulling their bodies flush. "I'm sorry Lucas, I am. I didn't want to leave you out."

His response was to kiss her hairline and breathe her in. He understood.

They were both startled out of their embrace at the sound of the door being pushed open.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, Peyton let out a breath of relief. "How are you not passed out by now?"

Haley walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm exhausted, but every time I close my eyes all I see is Nathan…"

Peyton and Lucas moved apart without words, silently offering her a seat in between them. She hopped in between them without a word, resting against the headboard. "So tell me something… anything, seriously. Just take my mind off of my own troubles."

Lucas started to speak, but Haley interrupted. "Anything but what the two of you have been doing alone for the past two weeks. I have a pretty good idea, and honestly that's to be discussed in private between the two of you."

Peyton blushed and Lucas laughed heartily. "Well, there goes my topic."

"Peyton?" Haley questioned hopefully.

Peyton bit her lip and turned her body to face them. "Okay, there is something I haven't told either of you yet - it happened today while Lucas went home to shower and change. Um… well okay, my dad called me."

Lucas and Haley smiled encouragingly. "That's great, Peyt… what did he have to say?"

Her eyes flooded with tears instantly. Lucas reached behind Haley to touch her thigh; she noticed and moved so that they sat in a triangular shape. Haley took one hand, and Lucas took the other, using his other hand to rub his girlfriend's shoulder. "What happened, babe?"

"_Peyton!" Larry Sawyer exclaimed through the phone._

_Peyton smiled excitedly, "Hey dad! How's it going?"_

"_It's good sweetheart," he paused to yell something in the background. "Sorry. How are you doing, I miss you. I know we didn't leave off on the best note the last time we talked…"_

_Peyton knew he couldn't see, but she shook her head vehemently. He hadn't helped uncover the mystery of Ellie, but he was still her father, and she missed and needed him just like any teenage girl. "Dad, I really do want to know about her and what she has to do with our lives. I wish you would tell me more. But you're still my father. I love you."_

"_It's so good to hear you say that Peyton. Even better because… I'm coming home in a week."_

_She immediately perked up. "What? Dad, I thought you weren't going to be home until September!"_

"_Yeah, well… my daughter needs me. We have to sit down and talk about some things."_

_The tone in her voice caused her to squeeze her eyes shut and gulp noisily. "Is she… is she really my… my moth-"_

_It was too much to believe, and she could not finish the sentence, Larry's sigh of "Oh, Peyton," was all she needed to know to confirm it. _

"Baby, why didn't you tell me?" Lucas proclaimed softly. Her head was resting against his chest, quiet sobs spilling from her lips, and his hands raking through her hair.

"I don't know. I just needed a little time to think it over. Actually, I was pretending the conversation never happened… and then you came over and wanted to take me out, and I thought it would be good. And then Haley… I just wanted to forget, okay?"

Haley curled up on the other side of Peyton, stroking her arm. "I'm sorry, Peyton. I am just _so _sorry."

Peyton's other hand found it's way over to Haley's. "Thanks Hales. I love you. I love you both for being here. I don't… I don't want to dwell over this until he comes home and I find out the truth. After that I kind of just hung up on him. I wanted to pretend everything was okay and that… my mother might not really be my mother."

Haley and Lucas looked at each other with worried eyes. "Okay, Lucas… it's your turn."

Lucas gave his best friend and odd look. "What do you mean?"

"Peyton and I both spilled, we've both cried and released our fears and worries… what's yours?"

Without pretense or hesitation, he spoke, without emotion: "Dan's out of the hospital, and he wants to see me."

Peyton shot up from her spot on his chest. "What? How come you didn't tell me?"

He looked into her eyes and tilted his head. She nodded, understanding. "Right. The whole wanting to forget thing. I get it."

"Why does he want to see you Luke?" Haley's soft voice questioned.

He laid back against the pillows, groaning frustrated. "I don't know. Who knows what Dan Scott ever has planned? I didn't go see him in the hospital though… I couldn't. And I don't want to see him now. Part of me wishes he could've died in that fire. How sick is that, wanting your own father to die?"

"Lucas, he's done so much to you and your mom…"

He cut his best friend off. "I know that. And that's the part that lets me feel okay about having these thoughts."

Peyton laid down next to him. "All of the sudden I'm exhausted."

Haley stood up from the bed, walking to the door. "Where are you going Hales?"

Haley turned back around to take in the sight of her two best friends curled up together. It looked so right, the smile was unstoppable. "Sleeping in a bed with you two creeps me out. That's one weird threesome."

When Haley closed the door, the laughter finally closed down. Peyton turned her back to Lucas so he could pull her to his chest, wrap his arms around her waist.

"Does she know you pulled him out of the fire?"

Lucas exhaled against the skin of her neck - smiling when he felt her shiver. The smile faded when he spoke. "No. No one but you knows."

"Luke… do you know who did it?"

"No… I don't. I didn't see anyone around."

She could hear the hesitation in his voice, but decided to let it go. Her eyes were already closing. "I'll let it go for now. I'm too tired. I love you Luke."

"I love you too, Peyt."

--

Lucas and Peyton were sitting in her the next afternoon. The weather had reached a scorching height, and every resident of Tree Hill sought after the solace of air conditioning.

Lucas was sitting up at the top of her bed, reading a worn copy of The Scarlet Letter, whilst Peyton was flat on her stomach at the end of the bed, sketching diligently. He really was trying to pay attention - but every time that strand of hair fell in front of her eyes, and he used that delicate hand to brush it away, he was mesmerized. There wasn't one thing he didn't love about her, everything she did was amazing to him. He groaned internally when he realized how girly he was sounding in his head.

He tossed the book to the ground, knowing his concentration had flown out the window. He slowly worked his way to the end of the bed, gliding a hand up her back as he went. "What are you drawing Blondie?"

She half moaned, half laughed when he pressed an open kiss to the base of her neck. She hastily threw the sketch pad to the floor. She rolled onto her back pulling him to lie on top of her. Her hand went to cup the side of his face. "What happened to reading?"

He kissed her chin. "I like making out better."

"That's funny, I was _just _thinking the same thing myself."

Their lips were moving together, and hers had just opened to allow his tongue entrance, while her legs had just parted invitingly underneath him when her phone blared beside their head. She turned to look at it, annoyed, while he was not deterred - his lips just moved onto her throat and neck.

"Lucas, stop."

He shook his head against her, and she grasped onto his hair softly. "Lucas stop. Lucas! Brooke."

At hearing his ex girlfriend's name, he backed away immediately, rolling off of Peyton and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed, forcing enthusiasm into her voice. She looked to Lucas who was slightly uncomfortable. She mouthed "I'm sorry," to him, but he just smiled and held up his hand. He walked to the door, wanting to give her some privacy.

When he turned back, she was still looking at him - her eyes glazed over, a particular sheen of sadness caught his attention. She turned her back, an occasional "yes" and "oh" or a chuckle would penetrate the room.

He knew that Peyton loved him, he would never doubt that again. And he loved her with all his heart. But Brooke was always going to be a looming threat. Not because he would ever want to be with her again… but because Peyton's love for Brooke rivaled her love for him. He'd made mistakes in the past… but this was the one he didn't think would ever leave them.

_It's been a bad day,  
another bad day and I cross my heart and hope to die  
these dreams of yours are gonna fly._

* * *

So yeah, I dusted over some details with Ellie, but basically I am going to follow the show with that storyline. Mostly. And the Dan in the fire situation, too. Let me know what you think!


	11. The Times They Are a Changin

Again, thanks for all the feedback, it's so much appreciated. I love you all.

I'm getting better with updating, yes? Better than 2 months at least, lol. You guys are lucky that I hate studying so much, that I turn to writing fics to avoid them. Okay, this is kind of a filler? Kind of.

BTW, Bob Dylan owns.

* * *

_If your time to you  
Is worth savin'  
Then you better start swimmin'  
Or you'll sink like a stone  
For the times they are a-changin'_

The countdown was officially on; senior year began in two weeks, finding the group of friends desperately trying to soak up the last waning moments of summer. Haley had implemented full schedules every day, claiming this was their last summer to be kids before real life kicked their asses - anything less than a full day's worth of fun was unacceptable. Lucas and Peyton had simply laughed, but conceded: they'd agree to anything as long as it kept her happy and distracted. This included themselves to certain extents as well.

Last night they'd stayed up having another intense chat, this time at Lucas's house. They'd discussed Brooke, Nathan, happy memories from childhood - what their futures seemed like. Haley couldn't imagine one without Nathan or Stanford University. Lucas couldn't imagine one without writing - shocking both his girlfriend and best friend - or Peyton. Peyton had smiled sweetly, cupped his face and kissed him. She'd replied she couldn't imagine anything without art, music, or Lucas. He laughed, and repeated her actions to him, back to her. They talked about what to do now that Karen was coming home; she was due back the next day, the three had planned to pick her up from the airport, but Haley's living arrangements still had yet to be determined. The good times hadn't ended until well into the late night/early evening. Lucas had carried a wiped out Peyton to his bed, while Haley had stumbled tiredly into Karen's bed one last night.

So it came as a surprise to Peyton when she was shaken frantically awake by Lucas the next morning. The overly tired blonde groaned loudly and smacked his hand away. "Too early Lucas, I'm not in the mood."

Lucas flushed and hissed through clenched teeth, "Peyton! Wake up!"

Frustrated, she rolled over to face him and sat up, exasperated. "What is it Lucas? We just went to bed a few hours ago."

Instead of answering he craned his head over to the doorway. She followed him with her eyes, and felt her heart drop and a thorough blush covered her from head to toe. "Welcome back, Karen." She spoke meekly.

The single mother raised a brow, and with a hand on her hip, spoke, "Well, I spend God knows how many hours on a flight, expecting to see my son and his _friends_ waiting for me at the airport, and after about 45 good minutes of waiting and calling, and then waiting some more, knew that I wasn't going to see you guys. Now, would you two mind telling me what in the world is going on?"

Lucas and Peyton glanced at each other, figuring it wisest to leave the comfort of his bed.

Peyton thanked her lucky stars that she'd fallen asleep fully clothed. Having Karen see her in her sleep attire - which wasn't much when sleeping with Lucas - was not a mishap she'd like to experience.

Lucas stepped forward, genuinely happy to see his mother, even if embarrassed. He hugged his mother. "I'm so sorry mom! Haley, Peyton, and I stayed up late talking last night… we must have overslept. It's so good to see you though!"

Karen rolled her eyes but hugged her son back. "Yeah, yeah." She then turned to Peyton and pulled the girl into a hug. "And Peyton, as confused as I am, it's good to see you too."

Peyton returned the hug, and bowed her head once she had stepped back. "You too Karen. I'm going to go get Haley."

As his girlfriend scurried from the room, Lucas looked up to his mother with a cheeky smile. "Have a nice flight?"

--

"So your mom's home," Haley's tone was flat.

Lucas made a face and shrugged. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious Hales."

She laughed and stopped in her tracks, leaning against the rail of the boardwalk. "No, I mean, your mom's home… where am I going to live now?"

"Aw Hales, you know you're always welcome in our home," slinging an arm around his best friend, he replied.

Haley leaned her head to his shoulder for a moment, before smiling. "Thanks Luke, but there's two bedrooms in that house, where am I going to sleep - the couch? No I'll figure out… something." Switching gears, she moved her stare back and forth between the couple quietly holding hands. "So you two… Brooke gets home in a week. What are you going to do?"

Lucas shifted his eyes to the nervous Peyton, tapping her foot anxiously. "I… don't even know. She's not expecting this. I tried telling her on the phone, but I couldn't bring myself to do that to her.

Trying not to let his temper flare over Brooke and Peyton's inability to put their relationship first, Lucas took a deep breath, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. "We'll figure it out." He kissed her temple. "Together."

Peyton pressed her lips to his sweetly. "Of course we will, baby."

Feeling like the third wheel, Haley shifted uncomfortably. She'd only felt like this in their presence on rare occasions, but she figured it was the lethal combination of being homeless and missing her husband that was doing her in. "I have faith that you two will, of course. But… Brooke isn't going to take this lightly. I love you both, so I want you two to be prepared. I don't know her half as well as both of you do, but I know her enough to know that once this is unleashed, it's going to change everything."

Lucas cursed his best friend for always having to be the voice of reason. "That's true… but we've still got a week. And I want to enjoy that week with my best girl," he kissed Peyton quickly, "and my best friend." He pulled Haley into a side hug.

From the other side of Lucas, Peyton snapped around to look at Haley, suddenly excited, and wanting to turn the conversation from Brooke. "Why don't you move in with me?"

More than shocked, Haley smiled faintly, but tried not to seem too eager. "What? Peyton, I can't ask you to let me do that, what about your dad?"

"No, it's perfect. And you're not asking, I'm asking you if you'd please move in with me? We have an extra room we can make into yours… it'd be pretty perfect. I'm sure he won't mind, I know he'd probably be more comfortable having someone else in the house with me while he's gone."

She knew this wasn't an opportunity she could pass up, going back to the apartment in which she'd shared so many loving and heartbreaking moments with her husband was no longer an option, she was sure her fragile heart couldn't take it. Biting her lip, she looked between her two best friends. "You're sure?"

Peyton nodded emphatically.

Haley jumped from Lucas's arms, throwing herself around Peyton, and squealed slightly. "Peyton this is so generous, thank you. This is going to be amazing!"

The taller girl laughed, feeling the excitement herself. "Alright foxy, let's get you moved in!"

Watching the girls walk away with linked arms, Lucas shook his head and pouted, calling out to them, "Hey! Don't forget about me!"

--

Haley and Peyton had taken over Karen's room, boxing up the last remnants of Haley's belongings to bring over to her house. Karen had told them there was no rush, but they insisted - that and Peyton was too embarrassed to be in the mother's presence any time soon.

Lucas, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire of girl time and packing, had wandered into the kitchen, finding his mother sitting at the table, stirring a cup of tea.

Karen looked up upon hearing her son's footsteps. She'd always known her boy had been mature far beyond the years of his actual age and peers around him. He'd accepted the fact that with no father around, and a single mother having to work overtime to keep them afloat, that he had to be the man of the house. Karen had never once asked or wished it upon him, but he stepped up in so many ways, over the years, that she felt as if there could be no other mother that could ever feel as proud as she did of Lucas. But now, looking at him, she wondered when her little blonde boy with missing teeth had turned into this grown man who had sleepovers with girlfriends. He was nearly an adult and could make his own decisions, but her heart still tugged when she thought of the little boy who would tell jokes and put together a bouquet of garden dandelions for his mother.

"Hey ma," he greeted, walking to the cupboards, "how's it being back home?"

"It's good. As nice as it was to go to another country and be with Andy," she paused, taking in a deep breath behind a reminiscent smile. "It's good to be home. I missed you!"

He sat down across from his mother and smiled. "I missed you too Mom."

"So…" Lucas rolled his eyes at his mother's words, knowing what was coming. "Care to tell me why I walked in on you and Peyton this morning and not you and Brooke?"

Trying not to take this conversation too deep, he spoke quietly. "I'm in love with her."

Karen knew that Lucas had held a flame for Peyton Sawyer before Brooke Davis had ever entered his life, but hearing that he was in love with someone took her breath away. She put a hand to her chest, and covered one of his with her own. "How did Brooke take it?"

Seeing her son drop his head and shift his eyes, she internally groaned. "Lucas Scott, tell me you didn't cheat on Brooke."

Lucas raised his head and his voice at an alarming rate. "No! Mom, I wouldn't do that to her. We broke up."

"Excuse me if this is incorrect, but haven't you two broken up multiple times?"

"Now you sound like Haley," he grumbled.

Karen chuckled. "Okay, so… it's for real this time? You and Brooke are done and now you're with Peyton?"

Lucas merely nodded.

"Are you sure Peyton isn't a rebound? She's a lovely girl, Lucas, I don't want to see her get hurt."

Lucas looked hurt, but couldn't blame his mother for not knowing better. "Mom, I could _never_ do that to Peyton. I love her. I've loved her since the moment I spoke to her. Brooke was the…" He trailed off at the vile thought. He'd hate to think he used Brooke; he'd loved her, but it wasn't the all consuming, breathtaking love he harbored for his curly blonde.

Karen cleared her throat, leaning back in her chair. "I like Brooke, I do. She's a wonderful girl with a good heart, from what I know. But I know on some level you've always had feelings for Peyton. I just want you to be happy. And to know what you're doing. There are three hearts on the line, and I want all of you to end up happy."

Lucas stood up and walked over to his mom, kissing the top of her head. "You're a good mom. Thank you."

Before he could walk back to the giggling girls, she spoke up. "I'm so proud of you Lucas. You're a good boy with a good heart."

--

"Thank you for such a wonderful date," Peyton murmured against Lucas's lips, standing on the porch of her house.

"Mm, thank you for looking so _damn_ sexy tonight," he whispered back, drawing her lips into another kiss.

The chuckle that escaped her throat brushed across his mouth, causing a shiver to run up his spine. He wrapped his arms tighter around her back, drawing her body flush against his.

"Do you want to come in? Haley is spending one last night at your house…" she trailed off, running a finger across his belt line.

As appealing as the offer was, he had to push her away before he lost his will to walk away. "Oh Lord, Peyt… I would love to, but it seems that since my mom is home she's made some new rules."

Peyton pouted at the distance and raised a brow.

"Rule one," he ticked off his fingers, imitating a motherly tone, "there is to be no sleeping over of any kind. No Peyton at our house, and no you at her house. No sneaking out to see Peyton. No sneaking Peyton in."

"I like how all of these rules include me," she butted in.

Lucas kissed her nose, drawing their hand together, intertwining the fingers. "Mom loves you. She does _not_ love the thought of us having sex."

Peyton crinkled her nose in a completely adorable way, he noted. "Ew, what mother would?" She paused, and stepped closer to him. "I know someone that does love the thought of it." Her nip on his ear left him speechless.

"Babe, I have to go home. She made me promise I'd be home by 12." He looked down to his watch. "It's 11:52."

"That's 8 minutes," she kissed his Adam's Apple. "A lot can happen in 8 minutes."

He moaned as her teeth dragged across his neck. "8 minutes? You really want someone that's only going to take 8 minutes?"

Peyton couldn't help but bend over in a fit of laughter. Lucas followed suit, still holding her hand. "Alright babe, I have to go. I'll text you when I get home. I love you."

Peyton leaned in to kiss him one last time, letting her lips linger for a few extra moments. "Drive save, I love you too."

She watched until his car had turned the corner, and opened the door, sighing blissfully. Peyton Sawyer never expected her life to go so well, but Lucas had opened her up to happiness and love, and she couldn't imagine being any other way now.

As she locked the door, a noise sounded from her room, resembling footsteps. Heart rate quickening, Peyton picked up the closest weapon she could find… a CD case. She crept up the stairs quietly, taking her phone out of the purse, Lucas's number ready just in case. Her eyes widened upon seeing her bedroom door open - she had closed it when she left. Her fingers curled around her doorknob, holding her breath, body shaking - she threw the door open and let out the breath finally when she realized no one was in her room. She reasoned that she could've left the door open, or maybe Haley had been by for some reason. As she set her stuff down on her bed she let out a scream when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around she came face to face with her best friend, who subsequently let out a scream. "Damn Peyton, way to welcome a girl back to town."

"Brooke what the hell are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back for another week!" Peyton's heart was still racing, and her voice was none too kind.

Brooke frowned. "I couldn't be there any longer. Things with my parents were horrible. I missed home… I missed you, P. Sawyer."

Peyton couldn't deny the happiness she felt at seeing her best friend, so she pulled her into a hug. "I missed you too B. Davis, it's good to have you back."

"Okay missy, I want to catch up, I do - but I need a hot shower and a place to stay for the night…"

The blonde rolled her eyes and smiled. "Go shower and we'll talk afterwards. Welcome to the Sawyer house."

Squealing, Brooke pulled Peyton in for another hug, suddenly noticing her attire when she pulled back. "Wow… someone have a hot date tonight? Look at you."

Peyton blushed and wracked her brain for an answer. Before she could speak, Brooke grabbed a bag that she'd set beside Peyton's bed. "Answer later. I really need to wash that plane smell off. It's good to be home, best friend."

As Brooke bounced out the door, Peyton worried her lip between her teeth, and fell back to the bed. She knew sooner or later they would have to deal with Brooke Davis being back in their lives, but she had thought she had 6 more days to come up with a plan. Picking up her phone, she sent a single text to Lucas.

_She's home._

_The line it is drawn  
The curse it is cast  
The slow one now  
Will later be fast  
As the present now  
Will later be past  
The order is  
Rapidly fadin'.  
And the first one now  
Will later be last  
For the times they are a-changin_

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	12. Comin Home

_but I'd rather wake up beside you and breathe that ol' familiar smell  
I never thought you could leave me, I figured I was the one  
but I understand your sadness so I guess I should just hold my tongue_

"You've reached Lucas, leave a message," droned the tone of her boyfriend's voicemail.

"Call me! Now!"

Peyton threw her phone down in a flurry, afterward crossing her arms against her chest. She'd barely gotten any sleep last night, worrying through the darkness of all the tangled webs in her life: Her and Lucas, her and Brooke, her, Brooke and Lucas. Her head was throbbing from exhausting every possible option - she loved her best friend. But she was in love with Lucas. She didn't want any of them, herself included, to get hurt. She relentlessly went over different ways to approach Brooke - and different scenarios of how Brooke would handle it: maybe she'd scream and yell, maybe she'd never talk to Peyton again, or maybe she'd hug her and say "good luck." Even she got a laugh out of the last one.

Deciding that she should probably call Haley, she scrolled to the musician's number and dialed. Confused when she heard the ring tone coming from downstairs, she ran down the steps to see Haley holding her phone innocently while standing in the foyer. "Well that's good timing, girlie."

"Haley, I'm so glad you're here," said the exhausted Peyton.

Haley recognized the panic in Peyton's voice, and walked over to her. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I've been trying to call Lucas all night, and he won't pick up his phone, Brooke's home, and I don't know what to do…"

"Shit, Brooke's home? Okay, well, let's get Lucas over here so we can figure out what to do."

Peyton shook her tresses wildly before leading Haley into the kitchen, so as not to disturb the brunette in question. "No! Brooke is here, in my house - sleeping upstairs. He can't come here! This is why I've been trying to get a hold of him all night."

"Why didn't you just call me?" Questioned Haley.

Peyton stopped for a moment and shrugged. "Okay, honestly, I just thought of that option now," they both laughed. "And I didn't want to call the house and wake Karen. Brooke will probably be up soon, what are we going to do?"

Just as Haley was beginning to panic, Lucas walked through the kitchen door, sweeping Peyton into his arms. "Hey baby." Leaning down to kiss her he was stopped by her small hand in between their lips.

"Why didn't you text me last night?"

He frowned at her hostile town, but didn't loosen his hold on her. "My phone died halfway home and as soon as I walked in the door I passed out; you tire a man out."

His attempt at humor had her rolling her eyes. "Okay, well good job, Lucas. I've been texting and calling you all night long!"

Lucas recoiled at her hostility. "Why didn't you just call my house?"

"Karen's jet lagged," Haley butted in.

"Okay, so what's the big deal? Are you okay?"

Haley and Peyton, both with hands on hips, turned and looked at each other before back to Lucas.

"Brooke's home."

Lucas moved his hand to rub his neck and sighed. Well, this wasn't good. He'd known it was going to happen - was even trying to plan out what to say to her when she was back, but he thought he had another week. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Okay, well let's come up with a game plan." He pulled Peyton back into his arms, dropping numerous kisses to her brow, breaking a momentary smile onto her face. "We've got time, it's not like she's here right?"

Peyton pulled back and looked into his eyes, a telling look displayed.

He sighed once again. "So she's here, right?"

Both girls nodded affirmatively. Well, lovely.

"Alright… so what's the game plan?"

Oddly enough it was neither Lucas or Peyton that asked the question, but Haley, curious and worrying for her two best friend's sakes.

The couple looked at each other, but no words came. "I wasn't ready for her to come home yet."

Lucas scoffed and looked at his girlfriend. "Neither was I. And hey, I wasn't the one up all night contemplating this, didn't you come up with _something_?"

The blonde turned, sending her boyfriend a death glare, and smacked his chest. "Nice attitude. No, I didn't. I was too worried. About my boyfriend. Who wouldn't answer his frantic girlfriend's calls."

"I told you it was dead," Lucas groaned.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Okay guys, we can't turn on each other. "Since when do you guys get sassy with each other? Calm down, it's a high stress situation."

"Thanks for the "we," Hales." Lucas reached over and squeezed her hand.

She smiled wide "Any time. Now hustle, she'll be down here soon an- good morning Brooke!"

Slowly, Lucas and Peyton both turned towards the door to, indeed, see a sleepy Brooke Davis making her way into the kitchen.

Brooke Davis wasn't a person that relished waking up early. She was a woman that loved her sleep and never woke before 10 a.m on a non school day. Today, with the voices of grumbling teenagers below, she was woken suddenly and not happily.

Even more unhappy now that her ex boyfriend was standing before her. And his best friend - someone she'd never gotten along with.

"Morning guys. Party I wasn't invited to?"

"Welcome home, Brooke," Haley commented kindly, plastering a fake smile.

"Thanks Haley." She turned to Lucas and stared. "Broody."

Lucas nodded and shifted his weight uncomfortably. "It's good to have you back Brooke."

Brooke sent him a tentative smile but turned to her best friend. "When did Casa de Sawyer become the new meeting grounds?"

Peyton shrugged and laughed. "A lot's changed this summer," she murmured.

Sending her an inquisitive glance, Lucas then turned to the cupboards. "You girls want some breakfast?"

"This is going to be a nice, comfortable meal," Haley mumbled, receiving and elbow from Peyton.

"So Haley, Peyton, fill me in on what's been going on this summer," the brunette requested as she filled glasses of orange juice.

"Pancakes?" Lucas interrupted.

After receiving a positive response from each girl, Lucas turned to the stove and took a deep breath. Current girlfriend and ex-girlfriend in the same room. Ex-girlfriend not knowing that her best friend is the current girlfriend - even worse. His breathing was coming in at a rapid tempo, and he struggled to gain control. Once he had, he reached for the griddle and went about making breakfast.

"Peyton?" A loud voice boomed from the hallway.

Immediately, Peyton's face lit up and she jumped back from the table. "Dad!"

Lucas smiled as he listened to his girlfriend and her father reunite. His smile dropped when he realized that Larry being home meant confrontation about Ellie, and telling Larry about their new relationship. Tree Hill's drama quota was seemingly high.

Walking in with his arm around his daughter's shoulder, he was surprised to see her friends sitting around the kitchen. "Brooke, Lucas - nice to see you both so early in the morning. Why am I surprised, Brooke you're always here."

Brooke laughed and hugged the man she'd seen as a father figure for most of her life. "Welcome home, Papa Sawyer."

"And Haley, I'm glad to see you took Peyton up on the offer, it'll be nice for her to have you around."

As Brooke tilted her head in confusion, Haley smiled. "Thanks Mr. Sawyer. It means a lot to me that you're letting me live in your home."

"Anytime. And Rake boy… how are you? Making us breakfast, well looks like I showed up at the right time," the father joked, setting down his bag and seated himself at the table.

"I'm glad you're home, Dad. It'll be nice to have you around," despite her nervousness about the pending conversation, having her father around was going to be really nice.

She then looked to Brooke who was sulking over her juice, and Haley who was shifting uncomfortably. Lucas was avoiding any eye contact of any kind, and Larry was oblivious.

Family breakfast was going well already.

--

Hearing the clicking of his bedroom door opening, Lucas looked up from his laptop, smiling when he saw Peyton walking through the door. Once she had slammed it and turned around in a huff, Lucas set the computer aside and opened his arms without needing to be asked.

Peyton had told him she was going to confront Larry today. Her demeanor could only mean one thing.

Not a word spoken, Peyton slid onto the bed and into the only place she'd been able to seek comfort these days. Moments slipped by without either of them speaking; he knew she'd talk when it was time, and he'd learned from experience not to push too soon. Soon, he felt hot tears soaking the sleeve of his shirt, and he tipped her chin back with his finger.

Her eyes were red and swollen displaying a dullness behind them he'd never seen. "Oh Peyton," he murmured before kissing each eyelid and hugging her tighter.

"My mom isn't my mother," she choked out; and then the floodgates open. Large, loud sobs wracked her body.

Lucas scooted back so he was lying on his bed, holding her tightly in his arms. Moments like these broke his heart, but he was glad she wasn't doing this alone. He loved being the man that she came to and that set her mind at peace… he hated that she had to go through anything like this at all. Sometimes it physically pained him when he thought of all his girl had been through in her short 17 years.

"God baby, I am so sorry. I'm so sorry," he continuously whispered in her ear, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Why, Lucas? All of these things I thought made me like my mom aren't real at all. She's not even my mother. This drug addict is my mother and I don't want to be anything like her."

"Hey, look at me." When she still wouldn't look at him, he gently placed his hands on both sides of her head and forced her to look at him. "Look at me," his gentle voice demanded. "She is your mom in every way that counts. Ellie may have given birth to you, but Anna is the woman that raised you and loved you and cared for you. Nothing or no one can ever take that away from you."

Peyton whimpered, cowering deeper into his embrace. He had good intentions and his words warmed her soul, but the nagging ache would never leave her heart. "You are the best person I've ever known, Lucas Scott."

He sighed into her hair, but internally struggled with the thought. He was far from it - stringing Brooke along, being with her while his feelings for Peyton always burned beneath the surface. It wasn't fair to either girl. Yet, somehow it had all gotten him here, to Peyton, and if this was the end result, he couldn't - wouldn't - go back and change any of it. Inevitably, this was going to hurt Brooke and ruin a lifetime's worth of friendship. He wished it wasn't one or the other.

"I love you," was his simple reply.

--

Living in Peyton's home, Haley felt more settled than she had in months. She'd spent so much time there during the summer, she knew her way around and felt practically like it was a second home anyways, living there was really the best offer she'd gotten in a long time.

Being alone in this big house, however, had it's downfalls. She wondered how Peyton could take the long stretches of alone time when her father was gone - the silence was deafening, and left one with nothing but their own thoughts.

She trailed from room to room, just getting a feel for the house, taking in the place that would be her home for the next year of high school.

Thinking that made her heart sink a little. If this was her home - and she loved Peyton dearly - that would mean there wouldn't be a home for her and Nathan. Tears burned the back of her throat, fighting her hardest to keep them at bay - because really, these past few months had seen more of Haley James crying than her entire life - she walked into the living room where her divorce papers sat, almost mockingly, crisp and untouched on the coffee table. She figured Peyton would be gone most of the night with Lucas after she'd overheard the screaming and tears from her fight with Larry, and Larry had resigned himself to his room for the night. She wasn't quite sure what had happened to Brooke; since Lucas had left the Sawyer house that morning, the brunette had been in a funk, and left shortly after Peyton had, without a word. Haley took this as the perfect chance to hunker down with her demons and work things out - meaning… sign the papers.

Just as she was beginning to flip through the pages, the sounding of the doorbell shook her from her angst induced haze. Haley jumped from the couch, hoping to reach the door before Larry awoke. Stopping to brush away her tears, she opened the door, keeping her head lowered.

"Haley," the voice that breathed out her name was one she'd recognize anywhere, instantly. Her head snapped up and despite the look of hesitance on his face, her eyes lit up.

"Nathan?"

Just as she was about to question him on why he was here, a furious Brooke Davis blew through the door, a flurry of anger and hurt. Almost to the stairs, she flipped around to glare at Haley.

"So I suppose you knew, then?"

Haley fumbled with her fingers, looking between Nathan and Brooke. Deciding drawing out the situation was the least productive idea, she spoke quietly. "I'm sorry, Brooke. I just…"

"Just what, Haley? Didn't think you should tell me that while I was miserable in California, Lucas and Peyton had been shacking up?"

Nathan made a noise and spoke, "Lucas and Peyton?!"

Haley put her heads in her hand and groaned. "Okay, Brooke, it wasn't my place to tell you, and really… since when are we even friends?"

Without speaking another word, Brooke shook her head and ran up the stairs, moments later slamming the door to Peyton's room.

Turning back to her husband - _ex_-husband, _estranged_ husband? - in an attempt to make peace, she spoke up. "Welcome home?"

_I know that we're takin' chances, you told me life was a risk  
but I just have one last question...  
will it be my heart or will it be his?_

_I'm comin' home_

* * *

Things that seem left out will be explained! Let me know what you think!


	13. The Ice is Getting Thinner

So I screwed myself up last chapter and didn't follow my original plan. I hope it still makes sense and is enjoyable.

* * *

_We're not the same, dear, as we used to be.  
The seasons have changed and so have we.  
There was little we could say, and even less we could do  
To stop the ice from getting thinner under me and you._

It had been at least seven minutes since Brooke has stormed up the stairs. The only sound that had been heard were her angry footsteps and the slamming of what was presumably Peyton's bathroom door. Nathan stood in place, shock still on his face while Haley was in a daze.

Finally she cleared her throat to croak out, "What are you doing here?"

He looked hurt for a minute, pausing before speaking. "I got an earlier flight out."

"Oh," before the awkward silence settled in, she grasped for conversation. "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't know you were here." Realizing his tone came out harsher than intended, he softened his voice. "I didn't really want to be at home - Dan is all about loving life right now, and Deb seems too accommodating. I don't know what's up with my parents. Lucas… well we're still not talking."

"I'm sorry, Nathan."

He nodded, looking around the room for anything to distract himself. "Peyton was about the only real friend I had here before I left."

Haley winced, knowing he didn't mean to hurt her - but it hurt all the same. "Well, Peyton's not here-"

"Yeah, I gathered that by the whirlwind that is Brooke Davis."

Feeling momentary relief at a semi-normal conversation, the once newlyweds laughed together.

She knew it was a stretch, but she was feeling oddly confident now that he was here in front of her. "Well, I'd be happy to keep you company."

Nathan knew she was trying hard, but his pride was still burned and he couldn't bring himself to give in. When she left his world had collapsed and he wasn't anywhere near ready to forgive that. He didn't know if he ever would be. They were still so young - they had their whole lives ahead of them. The summer away had given him greatly needed perspective.

"Haley, it's really good to see you." Before the slowly forming grin she had turned into a smile, he continued. "But what I said still stands - I think we should go through with the divorce."

Not caring about her pride or him seeing her weakness, tears flooded her eyes and pooled underneath her lids.

"I love you, and I know I always will. But we were just too young - and maybe it was a mistake."

Hearing the words she'd used once before with Lucas and Peyton shouldn't have hurt this bad - but hearing it come from the man she thought was the love of her life crushed her spirit. She turned her back to him, her hand flying up to her mouth, trying to choke back the sob that was rising.

His heart was breaking for her - for them - but he couldn't find the words to make it all better. Walking up behind her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will always treasure the time we had together, which is why I want the divorce. An annulment would be like it never happened, and I don't want to erase our time together. It's just… over."

She heard him choke on the word "over" but chalked it up to her own hope. Feeling him kiss her shoulder, she shivered. As she heard his footsteps walk away, she murmured the words that had once defined their relationship. "Always and forever."

Hearing his footsteps stop before the door closed, she knew he'd heard. Then the door closed softly, finally allowing Haley to collapse under the weight of her crumbled marriage.

--

Just as the sun was beginning to set over Tree Hill, Peyton tiredly walked through the front door to her home, Lucas trailing not far behind. Instantly, a sense of dread invaded Peyton's senses, causing her to dart her eyes around the house. Hearing muted sobs coming from the living room, she sprinted towards the sound, discovering a distraught Haley curled up on the couch.

Peyton instantly joined her friend, wrapping her arms around her. "Haley, what's wrong?"

Haley turned in the girl's arms, thankful for support. Her eyes were red rimmed, and her face was puffy from the salty tears. She quieted for a moment as Lucas sat on the other side of her, providing much needed comfort. He held out his hand, smiling tentatively when she placed hers in his grip.

"Nathan's home."

Lucas and Peyton shared a worried glance.

"He came here looking for you, Peyton. I told him you weren't here," she whimpered before continuing. "Basically it came down to the fact that he loves me, but he doesn't trust me - we're going to get that divorce. He can't forgive me."

Lucas's eyes flashed with anger, and a worried Peyton bit her lip.

"Also, you should know - Brooke _knows_."

Peyton's hands flew up to her face and Lucas fell back to the couch.

"How? What do you mean? How do you know that? Where is she? What did she say?" Peyton fired off the questions, causing Haley to crack the first smile in hours.

"Wow, take a breath. You sound like me. She got here around the same time Nathan did, came in here in a fury, yelling at me - she's been upstairs for a couple hours now."

Burying her face in her hands once more, Peyton groaned. Lucas reached behind Haley to rub his girlfriend's back. She smiled at him gratefully. "I have to go talk to her."

Lucas nodded, standing up to walk over to her, he crouched down to his knees. Looking her in the eyes, he brought his hands to cup her face. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

She leaned in to kiss him slowly, taking one last moment before the reality of their situation set in. Pulling away, their eyes remained closed for seconds before he stood up. "Now, I have something I need to go take care of. Call me when you're done?" At her affirmative nod, he kissed her forehead. Leaning over he did the same to his best friend.

After minutes of uninterrupted silence, the former curly blonde stood up, brushing the knees of her jeans, exhaling slowly. She turned to Haley, "Will you be okay for a little while? I need to go deal with this…"

Haley nodded. "I won't break, I promise." She bit her lip thoughtfully. "Good luck."

"I'm gonna need it," Peyton muttered, trudging up the stairs.

--

Lucas approached the Rivercourt, hoping to run into his estranged half-brother, and to his delight and also disappointment, there he was, aimlessly shooting.

"Scott!" Lucas called out, causing Nathan to turn around suddenly. He could see the contempt in his blonde brother's eyes, but couldn't muster up the will to care.

"What do you want Lucas?"

Scoffing, the older brother pushed forward, smacking the still bouncing ball out of Nathan's hands. "I told you not to hurt Haley. This? The divorce? That's not what I meant by not hurting her."

Nathan watched as his brother fumed around the court, fists clenched and angry words spilling from his lips, but could hardly bring himself to care. Normally, he'd be fighting back just as hard, but he'd just broken his own heart.

"Luke, if you're going to hit me - just do it and get it over with. I'm not in the mood to fight with you."

Lucas took in the way Nathan's eyes seemed empty, and his posture was slumped. Most of the fight in him was gone.

Shaking his head, Lucas turned around, "You're not the guy I thought you were, Nate."

--

Brooke was seated on the edge of Peyton's bed, knees shaking, and hands wringing together. As soon as Peyton turned the corner into her own room, Brooke felt her presence without even turning around. Her stomach churned at the thought of being in the blonde's presence again.

_Walking the few steps it took to get from the sidewalk to Lucas's bedroom door, Brooke breathed deep, trying to calm herself. She knew that she'd only just gotten back into town, but she didn't want to put off talking to Lucas. She needed to know if this last break up was the final one. She needed to know that after nearly a year of being off an on, if they were going to move on together… or apart._

_Once she had approached his door, she heard the mumblings oh her ex boyfriend's voice, and what sounded like her best friend's voice - curious, she peered through the opening in the small curtain of his bedroom door. Not being able to see much, a flash of blonde appeared that definitely belonged on Peyton's head of hair. _

"_You are the best person I've ever known, Lucas Scott." _

_The words that came from Peyton's mouth caused Brooke to pause, heart beating rapidly. She tried to tell herself this might not be what it appeared. And then the words that crushed her heart were spoken by none other than Lucas Scott himself._

"_I love you."_

_Brooke closed her eyes, and grasped at her chest. This couldn't be happening to her, it couldn't. She knew that once upon a time, the two blondes had been into each other, but she thought that had stopped once she'd gotten with Lucas. Looking back into the room, she saw Lucas and Peyton shifting upwards, and their lips melded together. Just as Peyton whispered the words back to him, Brooke ran off the back porch, tears flooding her eyes._

Taking a look around her room, Peyton noticed the multiple packed bags, and Brooke's tense posture. She hurried in and stood in front of her best friend, breaking the haze Brooke had previously been in.

Looking up, the tears shone in Brooke's dark eyes. "Nathan and Haley's old apartment is empty… and the rent isn't too bad if I get a roommate."

Peyton shook her head and kneeled down in front of the brunette. "No, Brooke - you can stay here. Please stay here."

Catapulting herself off the bed, the saddened girl sidestepped her kneeling best friend. "No! I can't stay here Peyton," grabbing a duffel bag, she continued, softly " I can't stay here - because you fell in love with the guy I love."

Peyton bowed her head, not knowing what to say.

"I went to see him earlier, and instead I saw the two of you… together. Peyton, I can't believe you'd do this to me! You of all people - my best friend!"

Instead of screaming or storming out, Brooke stood there with tears falling down her cheeks, and words coming out soft - broken.

"I trusted you P. Sawyer - and now I don't know if I ever can again. You knew how I felt about him - I've been with him the better part of a year. He was my boyfriend, and you were my best friend. How could you do this to me?"

Peyton's lower lip quivered at the past tense use of friends, so she bit it to stop the shaking. "Brooke I'm so sorry -"

Brooke began pacing, "I knew you two had a vibe once, but I thought once he and I got together, it had totally disappeared."

She almost rolled her eyes, but Peyton held it together. Her and Lucas's connection would never fade. "Exactly," Peyton muttered.

Turning rapidly, Brooke questioned the taller girl, fire in her eyes. "What was that?"

Peyton thought about backing out, but figured nothing else could further damage them. "You knew he was into me, Brooke. You got with him right after _we_ almost hooked up."

"No, do not turn this around on me, Peyton! You went behind my back with my boyfriend!"

Peyton knew she was in the wrong, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. "No! He wasn't your boyfriend, Brooke - he broke up with you! I barely heard from you all summer Brooke. If we did talk, it was all about you - did you even know that my parents aren't my real parents? That I was adopted? No, you don't - because you never asked. It was all about you."

Tears clogged Brooke's throat. She was torn. "So you're saying that I deserved what happened?"

Lowering her head, Peyton sighed tiredly. This wasn't going as planned. "No, you didn't Brooke. I love him - he was here for me all summer. I tried not to, Brooke - I did. But I can't not be with him. I'm sorry that you're hurt. I love you so much, Brooke - but we never meant to hurt you."

Picking up every bag, Brooke waited until the tears and need to scream had subsided. "I'm leaving. Don't call me, don't come over… don't anything. As far as I'm concerned, this friendship is over."

Peyton waited until the front door slammed before finally breaking down.

--

As if mocking him, the red numbers of the clock seemingly stared at Lucas Scott. 1:08 a.m - he scoffed. He should clearly be asleep by now, but today's events had him wide awake. The fight with Nathan was at the forefront of his mind. He loved Haley like she was his sister, and for a period of time, she really was - having his brother take that away from him was incredibly maddening to him. His brother was still important to him - they were family and always would be, but hurting Haley had been the one thing he warned Nathan about, and he'd gone and done it. He didn't want to be like this with his brother, but he didn't see things changing any time soon.

And then there was Peyton. And Brooke. He'd left Peyton to deal with her best friend, and hadn't heard from her since. He knew she needed this time to deal with it and take time to herself, he got that. He's the same way.

Hearing the turning of the lock on his door, Lucas sprung up from his lying position, curious to see who his late night visitor when be.

Stepping inside, she held up the spare key he'd given to her at the beginning of summer. "Couldn't sleep."

"Me neither."

Automatically he moved over, allowing her room to slip into the bed. She placed her hand in his, making sure to intertwine their fingers tightly, and sighed. This had been one of the worst days, but feeling his warmth instantly soothed her.

"How'd it go?"

Peyton let out a mirthless laugh. "Not as expected."

Lucas turned onto his head, disconnecting their hands so he could wrap both arms around her. "What do you mean?"

Leaning her forehead down onto his shoulder, she spoke slowly, as if trying to process the information herself. "She didn't yell or scream, or even slap me like I had anticipated." Tears burned the back of her throat, causing her voice to take on a scratchy tone. "Which was almost worse, because I know how to handle that Brooke. This Brooke was calm and collected, and seemed so sure of her actions."

He recognized that her body was starting to shake and her voice wasn't faring much better. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want. At least not now."

Peyton nodded and scooted closer to him, pushing her body flush against his. Suddenly, exhaustion was sweeping over her in waves. Lucas noticed her fighting to stay awake. He kissed her forehead, breathing in her scent. "Get some sleep, Peyt. I love you."

"Love you too," she mumbled, sleep taking over.

For moments, Lucas just stared down at the beautiful woman in his arms. He felt blessed that after all they'd gone through this summer - hell, this day - that she'd wanted to end up here.

He only hoped that in the morning - when the light of her and Brooke's shattered friendship was clear, she'd still feel the same way.

_We're not the same, dear,  
And it seems to me  
There's nowhere we can go  
With nothing underneath._

* * *

Sorry for the lack of LP, and the probably lackluster BP fight - I'm seriously losing steam here, but we're wrapping up - 3 more chapters. You guys deserve to have me fully committed to this story, and I'm just not, but I promise there will be more LP coming your way.

Let me know what you think!


	14. Cold Day in the Sun

Thanks for the feedback, you know I love you all! The song is one of my all time favorites, but I'm not sure how well it goes with the chapter. P.S - I just changed the songs, it was always supposed to be Cold Day In The Sun. Meh. I'm excited for this to be over. We're in the home stretch.

* * *

_Took the high dive into your brain  
And you made your lonely calls  
You just might wear your welcome out  
If you don't let it go  
There's nothing that you couldn't say  
Cause you've said it all before_

"Alright, why are we going to this thing?" Haley whined as she picked up a tube of lip gloss.

Peyton rolled her eyes as she slammed shut her compact. "Haley, stop whining. I just… I want a chance to talk to Brooke."

Sighing sympathetically, the musician nodded. "I know you do, Peyton."

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

Shaking her head, Haley came to sit next to Peyton on the edge of her bed. "No, she's your best friend. If it were me and Lucas, I'd be trying to do the same thing."

"I know. And this end of the year Beach Party is just the thing - I mean, look - if it doesn't give Brooke and I a chance to talk… at least we can drown our sorrows in a ton of alcohol."

Haley laughed, "You've got a deal there, my friend - I doubt Nathan and I will be talking."

Peyton walked over, pulling the saddened girl into a bear hug. "Hey, we're going to have fun tonight - I promise! Even if there will be drama, we'll have a good time."

Rolling her eyes, Haley followed her roommate out of the bedroom and down the hall. "Yeah, we better!"

--

"Knock, knock," Peyton called out as she entered through Lucas's bedroom door.

Pulling on his shirt, Lucas turned towards the soft voice. "You know, why bother saying the words if you're just going to walk in anyways?"

Peyton laughed, walking over to hug him, not so subtly stopping the movements of him getting dressed by running her hands up his back. "Mm, maybe we should skip this party," she whispered into his neck, nipping the skin there.

Lucas groaned, needing to push her away. "Babe, as much as I would love that - you want to talk to Brooke. I need to talk to her. And we need to have a night of fun."

Quirking a brow, Peyton scoffed, "Since when isn't sex fun?"

Lucas pressed a kiss to her mouth. "Oh it's always _fun_ with you. And as soon as we get back tonight, I'm going to completely ravish you."

"If only Karen knew what goes on behind this door," she sighed playfully.

"Ugh, okay - bringing up the mom isn't the way to go if you want sex."

Peyton giggled, picking up the purse she'd dropped near the door. "Okay, we have to go - Haley's waiting for us in the car."

Just as she was about to walk out the door, Lucas pulled her wrist gently, tugging her back to him. "Peyton…"

Lucas's tone was not a happy one, she noted. "What's wrong Luke?"

"I just want you to know how much I love you."

Peyton grinned and leaned up to kiss him quickly. "I love you too."

"No… I _really _love you, Peyton. And sometimes I don't think you get how much. I know Brooke is your best friend and you'd do anything for her, but I can't lose you again. I know she's hurting right now and you're probably having second thoughts, but…"

Effectively ending his rambling, Peyton cupped his face and kissed him - slow, sweet, and raw with love.

When they broke apart, the pair were breathless and smiling. She leaned her forehead against his. "Since when do you ramble Lucas Scott?"

"I picked up a thing or two from the annoying girls I've spent my summer with," he teased.

Peyton pinched his side playfully before pulling away. "Seriously Luke, this is it for us. I'm not leaving you again, I promise. With or without Brooke… I'm in this relationship for good."

Lucas sighed, relieved. He grabbed her hand and smiled. "Lead the way, my dear."

--

Arriving at the scene, the trio took in their surroundings. It was exactly what they had expected: high school seniors toiling around with cups of beer in their hands, music blaring, kids swimming in the ocean and dancing on the sand, and Brooke Davis at the center of it all.

The three friends looked at each other and laughed awkwardly.

Haley spotted Nathan not to far from them, and began to walk the other way. "Okay… I'm just gonna head this way."

"You should go with her Luke," Peyton commented.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I see Brooke - might as well get it done, right?"

She was trying to be strong, but Lucas recognized the fragility behind the mask. "Yeah." He kissed her softly on the lips, then on the forehead before following his best friend.

--

"What are you doing here, Peyton?" The brunette questioned. All traces of the sad, forlorn girl from yesterday had disappeared, being replaced with the Brooke Davis that Peyton had been waiting for - snaky, sarcastic, and vengeful.

"I heard there was a party," she quipped, attempting humor.

Brooke frowned and starting walking away from Peyton, but the blonde girl ran after her. "Brooke… come on, please?"

Turning around in a flurry, she shouted, "What Peyton? Please, what?!"

Gulping slowly, Peyton found it hard to meet her best - ex-best - friend's eyes. She couldn't bear to see the pain there.

"Brooke, I'm sorry."

It was all she had to give. She knew there should be some other explanation - some amazing speech to make it all better. But there simply wasn't.

She'd fallen in love with her best friend's ex-boyfriend, and all of the excuses and explanations in the world couldn't make up for that. Not in Brooke's eyes.

Sighing tiredly - Brooke angrily ran a hand through her hair. "Look, I know you're sorry, Peyton- but I don't care. You did a crappy thing… and I don't know how to forgive that. Even if I did, I'm not sure I want to."

And there it was - the words that effectively broke Peyton Sawyer's heart in half.

And even as Brooke Davis walked away - she silently admitted to herself that hers did too.

--

"Oh come on, seriously?" Brooke looked up toward the sky, "Are you kidding me, God?!"

Lucas squinted, unsure of what to say. Brooke rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

Figuring that he'd been the one to approach his ex girlfriend, he better start the conversation. "Brooke, I'm sorry."

"I swear, that's the only word you and your _girlfriend _know," she grumbles.

His eyes flash with sympathy, which just serve to piss her off even more. "Look, Lucas - I'm hosting a party here," she gestures with her arms wide open, "so if you came here to apologize - whatever. I don't need it."

Brooke moves to walk away, but Lucas gently keeps her in place, moving his hand to her arms. Tears flood her eyes at his touch, but she pretends to just look away in annoyance.

"Brooke… I am truly sorry." He emphasized each word, wanting her to know he truly felt sorrow for the situation he'd put them all in. "I never meant for this all to happen. I didn't want to hurt you - hell, I really didn't even want to fall in love with her, because loving her; it's hard. But I did. And I can't apologize for wanting to be with her. But I can apologize for not telling you - for leading you on. I should've never done that Brooke. You were amazing to me… you didn't deserve that."

Near the end, Brooke was tearing up even more - she couldn't be here. "Then why did you Lucas?"

Lucas grappled for some explanation - but the only one he could think of, the one that went along the lines of his love for Peyton being too strong, wasn't something he thought she wanted to hear. "Do you really want to know?"

His tone indicated she didn't. "No, I guess I really don't, Luke."

"I'd like for us to be friends…"

Brooke held up her hand, laughing mirthlessly. "No. Lucas… just no. You can't expect everything to be okay, Luke! You let me think we were going to get back together while you were screwing my best friend." Holding a hand to her heart, tears were pouring, and she couldn't care less. "I can't forgive you. Or her. I'm just done."

Lucas wasn't sure if he'd just made things better or worse.

Looking across the way he met eyes with Peyton, who was talking to his brother. In that moment all that mattered was the smile that lit up her face when their eyes connected.

--

Peyton watched her boyfriend leave the scene of the conversation he'd just had with Brooke and work his way over to his forlorn looking best friend - uncharacteristically downing a cup of beer.

Peyton nudged her shoulder into Nathan's, who was trying his hardest not to watch his wife.

"Tell me what's on your mind," she spoke softly.

Nathan shrugged, looking into the liquid in his cup. "I don't even know."

"Hey, I know I'm living with Haley… but you're still my friend too. You can talk to me."

"I just…" he sighed, "I know I did the right thing, I know that. But I miss her."

"Are you trying to convince me… or yourself?"

He playfully bumped their shoulders once more. "You're a pain in my ass, Sawyer."

"Aww, I love ya too, Nate," she spoke, a teasing lilt in her voice.

The former lover turned to watch the two blondes they both loved. Peyton, with a smile on her face, and Nathan with sad eyes.

"You know," Peyton began, "when Lucas made it clear he wanted us to start something again, I freaked out. At first it was about Brooke, and how much it would hurt her. But deep down… I didn't want to get burned again. He broke my heart, Nathan. I'd never let someone in like that, and it killed me when we didn't work out."

Nathan clearly was trying to ignore the point of her story, so she hesitated for a moment. "But Nate, if I hadn't taken that chance, that would've hurt my heart worse. Because he _is_ my heart, and I can't deny that. All that you're left with after suppressing that love - is a hollow ache that never really goes away."

Sitting in silence for moments, she began to walk away, but came back to hug him quickly. Looking over at the pair of best friends, she spoke again "Even when it hurts Nathan, we love them. For better or worse," she stressed.

--

Peyton sat just feet away from the shore, occasionally a lick of ocean tide lapping at her feet. Her arms were wrapped around herself to shield from the breeze that was rapidly cooling the summer night.

As Lucas approached, he couldn't help but take in the way her now slightly curled hair - from their earlier bout of him dunking her in the water - framed her face, slightly blowing in the breeze. He sighed, smiling - sometimes she still took his breath away. He didn't think that was ever going to go away, and he looked forward to that feeling never fading.

She looked up as the man who'd been on her thoughts all night planted himself in the sand next to her.

With only a soft smile, he wrapped his arm around her as her head fell to his shoulder.

"Of all the places to end up tonight, I'm glad it's here with you," she murmured into his ear.

Lucas exhaled a low laugh, tightening his hold on her. "Me too."

"How'd it go with Brooke?"

He smiled; he loved that there were no traces of jealousy in her voice. She was genuinely interested. Shrugging, he answered: "As expected. We hurt her… and I don't know when/if she's going to forgive that."

Lucas could feel his girl frown into his shoulder, and he wished that everything could work out well for everyone. It was a hopeless wish, but it didn't stop him from thinking it.

Just as he was about to apologize once again, he heard the soft strains of a familiar song floating from where mouth was playing the deejay role. He pressed a kiss onto the side of her head before standing up, offering his hand to her.

After joining him, their hands gently locked together, she gave him a smile. "Where are we going?"

He shook his head slowly. "Nowhere."

Placing his one hand on her hips, and grasping one of hers with his other, he pulled her flush against his body. As soon as their skin made contact, he felt her heart thundering against his. "Listen to the music," he whispered.

As they swayed to the beat, Peyton's heart didn't cease to flutter erratically. He kissed the top of her head, and she snuggled in closer.

Oh yeah, this was where she was meant to be.

And as a dejected Brooke Davis looked on across the beach… she knew it was too.

_It's your cold day in the sun  
Looks like your bleeding heart has already won_

You're so afraid that you are the only one  
You are the only one  
You know

Don't be afraid cuz you're not the only one  
You're not the only one  
I know  


* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
